Mechanic
by youko-kun
Summary: Shawn Conners thought himself to be an average guy, until a phone call form his childhood friend Sam Witwicky changed his life forever. will Feature Allspark Sam. AUTHOR NOTE, has been Adopted. read last chap for details.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all :D I have recently gotten into a transformer phase and decided to write a lovely story for you all. Also please excuse any mechanical stuff I may get wrong, I'm not a mechanic…. I'm a JANITOR! *holds up the golden mop of ultimate cleanliness*

**Summery: **ShawnConners thought himself to be a normal human being. Nice job as a Auto body mechanic while doing a nonsensical hobby of inventing things. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened around him unless one of his experiments happened to explode. That all changed when he got a strange call from his childhood friend Sam Witwicky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small yelp rang out through the oddly silent repair shop, followed by a clang of something metal crashing into something else metal. A door burst open by the force of a small rollerblade smashing into it, seemingly propelled by tiny motors. A tall man followed closely after, the other rollerblade tightly in hand. Giving chase, the man's shaggy medium-length mud-brown hair whipped at his face, stands held there by askew black goggled on his head. His black and blue striped hoodie clung loosely on his shoulders, revealing a tight black tank top underneath. Belts and buckles held a modified tool belt loosely to his side, attached to black camouflage cargo pants rolled up to his knees. Regular white socks adorned his feet, making soft pat noises as he ran. His dark sapphire eyes sparkled with mirth as the run away rollerblade hit a wall, actually sped up it vertically for a few feet, then dropped onto its side and spun wildly in circles on the floor.

The man chuckled as he nabbed the rollerblade from the floor and hit a button on the side, turning off the motors. " It seems I'll have to make the sensitivity of the motors less or even dropping the skate will cause it to start up and shoot off again," He mumbled to himself. A sudden beep rang through the room, coming from a small mesh circle on the ceiling. " Hey Shawn? Where you at? We got a customer." A young male voice came from the mesh circle, obviously a P.A. system. The man picked up a small radio nearby. Hitting a button he said, " I'll be right there Greg, give me a few to put some shoes on." Walking swiftly back to the room, the man know known as Shawn dropped the rollerblades on a shelf. The shelves were full of small electronic devices and odd contraptions. In the corner, what looked like a small cell phone mixed with a I-pod sat. Picking it up, Shawn swiftly pulled some worn out but comfortable runners from under his desk and slipped them on.

Walking through a couple of doors, he entered a room that looked like a car garage but with more computers. One garage door was open, showing off some newly painted and decaled vehicles. Walking over to a front desk of sorts, Shawn leaned on the counter as a young man, no older then 19 looked up at him. " Your customer is over there." Turning to a corner of the garage, a bright smile lit Shawn's face. " Sam!" The teenage boy in question was leaning on a 1976 Chevrolet Camaro, a shit-eating grin on his face. Shawn ran over and leaned on the hood of the car, inspecting the paint and design. Letting out a low whistle, Shawn turned to Sam, " Your dad actually bought you a nice car? The world is going to end!" Sam laughed and punched him in the arm. " Ya well, when it's the only car in the lot with windows, he had no choice but to take it."

Shawn Conners and Sam Witwicky had been friends since they were small. The age difference of 4 years didn't really effect them until Shawn graduated and went to collage. Since Sam stayed in tranquillity and Shawn now lived in Mission City with a new shop, they rarely got to see each other. The new wheels on Sam's side would definitely remedy that.

" So how many girls do you think I can pick up with this guy?" Sam jabbed a thumb at the car as Shawn walked around it, inspecting every detail. " You want my honest opinion or my It-wont-hurt-your-feelings opinion?" Shawn grinned at Sam's face as he ran his hands along the black line on the hood. It felt oddly warm. " I'll take honest for 100 Jim." They laughed and leaned on the hood, getting comfortable. " Well I'd say, none." Shawn grinned at Sam's startled face. " What? This guy has to be a major lady magnet." Putting on a mock-sorrow face, Shawn lightly patted the teenagers shoulder. " I'm sorry to burst your bubble but most girls go for the shiny new cars then the old Junkers from 30 years ago. Only hardcore Car babes would be drawn in by him and they are in rare supply these days. " They shared a laugh and proceeded to catch up with each other.

" So, Greg said you were a customer. What did you come in for? Besides coming to see me." Shawn grinned at the boy as Sam swatted him again. " I wanted to get a new paint job, his is all scratched and chick's don't dig that." Nodding, Shawn took a look at the paint again, finding scratches and marks in the most unusual places where you'd have to be creative to hit. He has also noticed that the paint seemed to have a inner shine, almost like the paint has metals added in it to make it sparkle. " I don't know what I can do man, that paint it has now seems really expensive and rare. I could strip it but then you'd loose that nice sparkle he has." Shawn must have imagined it but the car seemed to raise itself up on its axels, like it was preening at the praise.

"Really? Most paint doesn't have that?" Sam leaned on the hood, trying to catch the sparkle. " 'Fraid so. Most cars sparkle from the waxing and shiner used, but this guy actually has paint that sparkles on him. Its unreal, I've never seen a paint job like that before." Sam seemed to wilt at the prospect of no new paint. " Ah man, oh well. Maybe the girls wont notice the scratches, ya?" Sam went to the drives door and opened it, taking a step in. Shawn leaned on the door, grinning at him. " You can always hope." Waving goodbye, Sam drove slowly out of the garage. Shawn called after him, " Call me more, would ya?" He laughed as Sam waved an affirmative and almost drove his Camaro into the ditch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn leaned over a small device, his goggles over his eyes and a small magnifier attached to them. The device looked like a tazer with small pieces of a remote attached to it. He was working on a small panel with buttons. Most were unlabeled but some had stickers under them saying 'on' 'off' 'power up/down' etc. He twisted the screwdriver in his hand slightly before drawing out and closing the panel. Picking up the device, he pointed it at the small T.V. in the corner, playing episodes of Invader Zim. "Test run 23 of handheld electromagnetic pulsar. In 3...2...1.… go!" Shawn hit a button on the side of the device, holding it towards the T.V. Absolutely nothing happened. Shawn sighed and was about to let the button go before the T.V. screen had static run across the screen. It started as small strips but steadily got thicker before covering the whole screen. Excitedly, Shawn let the button go and the screen cleared back to the Show in a few seconds. " Yes!" Shawn jumped up and did a little victory dance around his makeshift inventers room. " Test run 23, success!"

Shawn jumped in surprise as the I-pod/phone vibrated on the table. Running over, he quickly checked the caller ID, finding it to be Sam's cell phone. Quickly hitting the call button, he raised it to his ear. " Hello?" there was a small pause. " Shawn?!" Shawn recoiled from the loud yell, rubbing his ear. " Sam, What was that for?" There was a moment of static and what he could only guess was the thumping of Sam dropping the phone, but he couldn't help but think they were to low and deep for that. A screech of metal was heard before he heard Sam again. " Shawn, you got to help me! These government guys are chasing us and your not going to believe what happened to my Camaro!" Shawn looked at his phone with an eyebrow raised. " Sam? What do you mean your being chased? What's going on?" there was a pause as he heard puffing of breath and gravel crunching on Sam's end. " There's no time, just try and get to tranquility as fast as you can! Please hurry!" the last words seemed to dim before the phone cut off.

Shawn looked at the phone surprised. What the heck was going on? Quickly putting his phone in his pocket, he cleaned up is inventions as fast as he could. Running out of the lab he grabbed his keys and ran to his bedroom. Grabbing a backpack, he put an emergency kit, some clothes, his rollerblades, and water in it. It never hurt to be prepared right? Running quickly to the front door, he paused only to lock the door before running across the lot to his car. A custom-painted navy blue and silver Toyota Matrix sat in the corner of the lot, Shawn's pride and joy. Quickly getting in, he tossed the backpack into the back seat and started the car. He drove quickly out of the city, heading towards tranquility, which was a few hours away, and hoped he wouldn't be too late.

As he drove he constantly redialled Sam's cell phone, hoping for an answer. He was about half way to tranquility when his latest call to Sam was fruitful. After a few rings, instead of the usual voicemail, static came through. " Sam?!" Shawn yelled as he took a turn towards tranquility. There was a small pause that seemed like eternity to Shawn as static continued through the speaker. As he was about to give up, a small voice called through the static. A few seconds later he could make out Sam's voice urgently calling his name. " Sam?! Where the hell are you?! Do you know how worried I am?!" Shawn yelled into his phone, driving around a slow car in front of him. " … Shawn… where…. You? Are…. Mission….? Stay…."

" What? Sam, what are you trying to say?" Shawn's face screwed up in worry and confusion as he stopped his car in a side-road gas station parking lot. " Shawn…. Mission city…… attack…… stay…" Shawn gasped, mind thinking up a million possibilities with those words. " Sam? What are you talking about? Who attacked you? What's happening at Mission city? Stay where?"

" Can't….. Don't….. Stay… Mission…" The line cut with those dreadful words. Shawn got a determined look in his eye's as he closed his cell phone. Quickly pulling out, he drove back as fast as he could back to mission city. If Sam wanted him to stay away then something big was going down and he wasn't going to let Sam deal with it himself. Lord knows the Boy took too much on himself already.

Coming to an intersection, Shawn waited patiently for a progression of very odd vehicles to pass before turning and following after them. Why a Peterbilt truck, a GMC Topkick, a Pontiac Solstice, a Search and rescue hummer, and a 2009 concept Chevrolet Camaro were driving together was anyone's guess and one not to high on Shawn's priority list at that moment. Coming up quickly behind the Topkick Shawn twitched impatiently at the processions need to stay on the speed limit. Everyone knows going over the speed limit by 10 kilometres was the universal rule. As the other lane cleared, Shawn quickly gunned it and rode along past the line of vehicles quickly. Coming up to the Camaro, Shawn quickly looked over and was taken by surprise to see Sam riding in the back.

A spike of irrationality and anger took over Shawn as he slid in front of the vehicles. He quickly braked and turned his care sideways across the road, cause the vehicles to stop or risk crashing into him. Before they could go around him, he quickly grabbed his backpack, got out and ran at the Camaro. " SAMUEL J. WITWICKY!!! You have some explaining to do!!" The Camaro's back door opened quickly and a very surprised Sam got out slightly, a strange cube gripped in hand. " Shawn?! What are you doing here? I though I told you to stay away from Mission city!"

Shawn's anger went into rage as the last few hours of worry and frustration took its toll. Walking up the boy he pushed a finger into his chest. " What am I doing here? WHAT AM I DOING HERE?! You're the one who called me suddenly and was shouting like aliens from the dark corners of the universe was on your ass and you have the guts to tell me where I should be?! What is going ON?! And what's with the Camaro, where's your old one?"

Sam twitched, a sign he was nervous and was trying to get out of something. Shawn crossed his arms and planted a foot firmly in the doorway to prevent to Camaro from leaving until he had his explanation. " We don't have time for this Shawn, we got to move! There's something bad after us." Shawn's Anger drained a little at this but he didn't move his foot. " What's going on Sam? I want an answer and Im not letting you leave until I get it." Sam's face screwed up in frustration. There was a pause and then Sam did something very unexpected. He got out of the doorway, grabbed Shawn's shirt and pushed him into the Camaro, following himself. Shawn yelped as he landed on a very stunning young lady on the opposite seat and heard the door close. The Camaro took off, a guy looking like he belonged in the army at the wheel.

Shawn quickly climbed off the girl and turned to Sam, a very calm, stoic expression on his face. Sam quickly laughed nervously, " Shawn I can explain." Shawn just sat there, arms crossed and raised an eyebrow. Sam Swallowed and seemed to take a large breath. " Ok, You know how I said the government was after us on the phone?" Shawn nodded, face still blank. " Well there was a reason, this car is the reason." Shawn raised an eyebrow at the boy, " I fail to see how a new Camaro can cause the government to kidnap you in the middle of the night." Sam let out a breathe and clutched the odd cube in his grip harder. Shawn studied it a moment. It looked like some sort of Egyptian or Greek artifact.

" That's the thing Shawn, this isn't a new car, its my old one." Shawn frowned at the boy. " Sam, you would do well not to lie to me when I can obviously tell it's a lie. How in the world were you going to expect a Auto-Body mechanic to not tell the difference to different generation vehicles?" Sam looked like he wanted to bang his head against the cube in his hands. " It's true Shawn, this is my old car. He changed his appearance to blend better." Shawn scoffed. " So what? Your going to tell me that your car just happened to have a program to change its appearance at will and complete change its paint and design just cause it can will it?" Sam grinned slightly. " No, Im going to tell you that my Car is a Giant alien robot with programs that can complete change his design and paint to fit his needs just cause he can will it."

There was silence in the car as the procession approached Mission City. " Sam? Do you feel ok?" It was Sam's turn to look at Shawn like he lost his head. " Yes, fine." Shawn kept an eyebrow raised at him. " Are you sure, cause I swear I just heard you tell me your car was a Giant robot Alien." The radio, silent since he had entered the car, suddenly burst to life. " _It's true! Why.. Why don't cha… Believe in me! … and in the truth we trust. _" Shawn stared at the radio like it was haunted. Slowly turning to Sam, who had a shit-eating grin on his face, he said, " That doesn't prove anything."

The Vehicles entered the city, weaving slowly between traffic. Shawn noticed Vaguely that they were heading in the direction of his shop. Suddenly the procession was added to by army vehicles. " What's going on?" Shawn looked at the other passengers in the car. " Well," Sam started, fiddling with the odd cube, " The enemies of my Alien car here-" Sam paused here at Shawn's snort," Are trying to get this here cube." Shawn looked over the cube, seeing nothing but an odd cube that could have, maybe but not likely, been made in early times. He raised an eyebrow as Sam continued. " We are heading to a drop point and we're giving the cube to the Army to keep it safe as my Auto-bot- Alien- friends fight the bad guys."

The cars stopped in a road and a African Army guy started speaking into a radio. A F-22 raptor flew over head as they got out of the cars. Shawn glowered at Sam, " This isn't funny Sam, what's really going on?" The girl stepped over to him and lightly touched his arm. " Sam's telling the truth, just wait." Shawn snorted and looked up as the plane gave another pass. There was a pause as the Radio guy tried to contact the pilot. Suddenly, the Topkick parked in front of him just seemed to explode, pieces shifting in and out until a face was looking at him. Shawn racked his brain for an appropriate response and found only one thing to do. " Holy Ben Kenobi!" With that yell, Shawn scrambled back, tripped on a rock, crashed into Sam, and cause both of them to fall to the ground.

The Topkick took no mind and only turned to the other vehicles and said one sentence that cause all of them to suddenly explode and shift. " It's Starscream!"

Sam and Shawn scrambled to there feet as two of the -_ALEIN- _robot's grabbed a truck and started turning it upright. " Back up, Back up!" there were shouts to fall back and hide around him but all Shawn could make his body to was stand there and watch the -_ALIEN-_ F-22 circle around and launch missiles at the upturned truck. The world seemed to suddenly lack sound as the earth exploded around him, a -_ALIEN- _robot flying over him. Landing harshly on the ground, Shawn saw Sam and the girl slowly stand up as they were showered with flying glass and debris.

People yelled out for confirmation of being alright as Shawn stood, he breathed hard and fast as a Small yellow -_ALIEN-_ robot crawled off a wall, its legs torn to pieces, right beside him. That robot has landed not 4 feet from him. People crouched behind chunks of buildings and cars. Shawn slowly walked around the crawling yellow Bot, Sam was near his head calling for a Ratchet for some odd reason. Walking close, Shawn lightly touched the metal, finding it oddly warm, like Sam's Car the other day. This was Sam's car. The Bot turned his head to him and all he could do to explain himself was give the Bot a look filled with Awe, wonder, and fear.

Suddenly an explosion was heard. Shawn's body took control and he stuck himself under the only cover nearby, the Robot's arm. Clutching the weapon adorned arm for life, Shawn peaked out and saw a most intriguing sight. A tank was sitting in the middle of the road, shooting pot shot's at them…… A TANK. Fear shot up Shawn's spine as he hid in the robot's arm. It's real, Oh my god, IT`S REAL.

People scrambled around him, trying to get away form the destruction. The Tank shifted as the solstice attacked him, the Topkick and Hummer joining in. the Bot currently being used at a shield by him lifted and reached out in front of itself, leaving Shawn exposed. Peaking up, he saw Sam take the strange cube from the Bot. Slowly crawling towards him, Shawn tapped Sam. "Sam?" Sam looked down at him, covered in dirt and grime. " Oh god Shawn, what..?" They both didn't know what to say, Shawn sat next to Sam for comfort at knowing a Friendly was nearby and Sam sat next to Shawn for support, for himself or Bumblebee he didn't know.

Shawn watched a Giant flying -_Alien- _land nearby, the bots that had arrived with them seemed to greatly fear him. Megatron. That was the name floating around. Shawn watched passively at the winged Giant shot and downed the solstice. Sam flinched beside him as a Tow truck stopped nearby them. The girl got out of the driver seat and recruited Sam into hooking the injured Bot onto the truck. Shawn got unsteadily to his feet and slowly walked to the bot. lightly touching its face, making bot looked at him. Shawn didn't know what to do, he was in a battle zone, confronted with a situation so preposterous it was called fiction, and when he looked into the optics of that being he could only think of one thing to say.

" Do not worry. Everything happens for a reason. One day we will look back on these days and believe that there could have been no other way because all that happens now and forever, happened with reason." the bot looked at his in what he could only name as surprise. Heck, he was surprised himself. He just spouted off the most philosophical thing in his life, and all it took was Giant robots to fight in his city.

Shawn watched the slow hook up of the Bot onto the tow truck passively. It seemed like a dream that had spilled into the waking world. Soldiers ran past them, asking for the cube and screaming on radios. Shawn turned back to where they came and saw the two pieces of the Solstice fall to the ground coldly and a Helicopter shift and land on a skyscraper behind that. They were so dead.

Shawn turned back to the tow truck as Sam grabbed the cube and a flare. the Topkick and Hummer were behind, firing on the tank. Sam started down the road only to be stopped by the girl. Suddenly, Shawn spotted a pair of innocently laying rollerblades. A small backpack lay nearby, a very familiar back pack. Shawn ran over and quickly picked up the rollerblades. Small, familiar motors sat in the wheels. Quickly he put them on, careful to not put pressure on the wheels. Looking out, He spotted Sam running down the road ahead of him. Taking a breathe, Shawn built up the nerve and pushed down on his Blades. The wheels started off, pushing him forward automatically.

Skirting around debris, Shawn quickly caught up with Sam and the bots. Slowing slightly Shawn came up beside him. " Sam!" The teenager looked at him, and his eyes widening in surprise. " Sam, this way!" Shawn pointed at a turn off with debris. " What?!" the two humans dodged around some cars, as the helicopter landed in front of them. The rotor blades cut into the cars around them missing by feet. " Just trust me! I live here!" the two ducked as the F-22 landed as well, kicking up asphalt and cars. They got trapped in a corner at the two friendly bots engaged the flyers. Sam looked at him, fear written on his face, and nodded quickly. " OK, lead the way!" Shawn nodded and looked over the hood of the car. The jet jumped, shifted , and shot off. " This way!"

Shawn engaged the motors and shot across the street, Sam not far behind. The Topkick half laid on the ground behind him. " Get to the building Sam!" The two shot down a street, running past cars and people. Shawn looked up and saw the lot for his shop, beyond that was the entrance to the building. The two swiftly crossed the street and entered the car lot to Shawn's shop. Shawn looked behind and Sam trip, stumble and drop the cube. On impact a bright ring of blue erupted from the cube, encased his shop and the nearby street then disappeared. Suddenly, electronics that was in the blast exploded and shifted into little red eyed beings reminiscent of the big winged one, Megatron.

Shawn and Sam paused as a Mountain dew machine fired soda grenades around it. Shawn blinked at the high powered explosive sugary goodness, " That would be so cool if it wasn't going to hurt us." Sam and Shawn jumped as the Alien jet sped towards them in the sky. " Oh shit, Go Go Go!" Shawn shoved Sam and pushed him along to wards the building. Reaching the entrance they both ran along the wide floor, trying to find the stairs. Shawn screamed as a wall blew, the jet leader crashing into the building. "I can smell you humans!" Shawn found the stairwell, waving Sam over. Sam ran up the stairs as Shawn rode the railing up on his motorized blades. Megatron followed by smashing through the floor behind them.

Reaching the roof first, Shawn pushed open the path for Sam, shoving boxes and clothing away. Sam lighted the flare as they ran into the open. Shawn looked to the right and spotted the F-22 alien. His eyes widened as Sam reached out the cube to the human helicopter. " Wait! Missile!" Sam backed up as the missile hit the helicopter. The two screamed and ducked as the helicopter lost control and crashed into the building.

" Hang on Sam!" Shawn spotted a flame decorated robot on the roof below them as their roof exploded as Megatron surfaced like some king of lake monster from the rubble. Shawn screamed and ran behind a few concrete stacks in the middle of the building as he spotted Sam cornered on the edge. " Oh you stupid, stupid boy!" Shawn whispered as Megatron leaned towards the captive teenager. " Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my pet." Allspark? Oh the cube, right. Shawn snorted and slowly edged around the blocks, trying to spot an opening to help Sam.

" I'm never giving you this Allspark!" Shawn saw Megatron flick his hand, unleashing what could only be called a flail from his hand. " Oh, so unwise." Megatron swung, aiming at Sam's corner. The statue's exploded, debris and shrapnel exploded from the corner. " SAM!!!" Shawn sped over to the side of the building, completely ignoring Megatron.

He saw Sam fall, rock and concrete around him until suddenly a blue hand reached out and caught him. Megatron leapt off the side of the building after them as the red flamed bot did a controlled fall to the ground. Shawn sped back over the roof and launched himself back down the staircase. Explosions and thuds rang outside and Shawn could only prayed that Sam would be alive when he got outside. Blasting full speed on his rollerblades out the door, Shawn came to a screeching halt at the site that opened up to him.

There was a dead helicopter bot to his left, army guys swarmed passed him. F-22's were shooting missiles at the flail carrying jet while the flame bot was laying off to the side. The missile's were forcing the leader jet towards the blue one. Suddenly, Shawn spotted Sam under the blue one's arm. " Sam!" Shawn sped towards the boy dodging under the leader jet as the flame bot tripped him. Stopping beside the teenager he helped him up, clutching the Allspark in the boys hands so he wouldn't drop it. Sam yelled and the two tripped up, Megatron hovering over them. " My…. Allspark!"

Sam tripped up, slowly crawling backwards as Shawn stood over him, in front of the Allspark. " Sam, shove the Allspark into my chest, now!" Shawn looked behind him and into Sam's face. The determined shine in the boy's eyes plus his glance at Megatron had Shawn understanding perfectly. Nodding, Shawn helped Sam up and, together against the blue Bots wishes, shoved the spark up and into the flyers chest.

Shawn yelled as the Allspark discharged energy around them, giving a sense of being electrocuted. Megatron's body spasms above them, yelling as his chest melted and contorted painfully. Shawn and Sam backed up quickly as Megatron's body fell to the ground smouldering and lifeless.

The Blue bot walked slowly over as the forces from the beginning slowly converged on there location. Looking down on the jet leader the bot said something surprising, " You left me no choice brother." Brother? We just killed this guys brother! Shawn backed away from the corpse slowly, a tingle running along his body. Doing a slow circle, Shawn realised his shop was only a couple buildings away and he missed most of the missile damage. The Topkick walked over to the flame bot and handed him the two pieces of the solstice. " I'm sorry Prime, we couldn't save him."

The bot named Prime looked down at the two pieces. " Oh, Jazz." He shook his head and looked at the gathered forces. Shawn scanned the area, the army forces and girl with the tow truck had arrived. The yellow bot was still attached to it and missing its legs. The Topkick and hummer stood behind prime and the bodies of enemy aliens was littered everywhere. " To day we lost a great comrade and gained new ones." Prime announced to the gathering. " thank-you, you honour us with your-" Shawn yelp cut off the rest of Prime's speech and the gathering turned towards him to see a strange sight. The rollerblades that had adorned Shawn's feet for the battle had suddenly shifted around his feet, dumped him to the ground and were now standing on top of him, one on his stomach and the other on his head.

There was a pause as no one moved in fear of triggering the bots on the human. A series of blips and screeches had the Bots in the area recoil in shock.

"_**Creator!"**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phase one COMPLETE! Tells me what you think yes? :D R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I have come with the second chapter and I must say I have very pleased with the reception to my first chapter! :D Please continue to R&R, it makes the plot bunnies happy. :3

Disclaimer: I have never and will never own Transformers….. I do own Shawn though *Nabs the mechanic bishie*

Summery: ShawnConners thought himself to be a normal human being. Nice job as a Auto body mechanic while doing a nonsensical hobby of inventing things. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened around him unless one of his experiments happened to explode. That all changed when he got a strange call from his childhood friend Sam Witwicky.

"Blah" - Normal speech

"**blah" - cybertronian**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn was terrified. Actually he had past terrified when an evil Alien robot stood over him, demanding his best friend give the power to destroy the earth to him. Shawn was heavily frightened and disgruntled. When his rollerblades had beeped at him, the Autobots seemed to have seized in shock, leaving him to deal with the mini-bots currently adorning his form alone. After the small robots had beeped, they had proceeded to make themselves comfortable on him. One was currently making itself a nest in his hair and the other had curled his open hoody around its body.

Slowly sitting up, Shawn tried to not move the bots on him, lest the decide to attack him. Getting to his feet, he managed to cradle the bot on his chest with his hands, stopping it from falling to the ground. Walking to Sam, who was closest to him, he gave the teenager his best death glare. " Get them off. Now. Before they decide I'm not comfortable anymore."

This seemed to get the Autobots moving, as the hummer walked quickly to him. "Kid, let me see those mini-bots of yours." Shawn snorted, " I will gladly let you, just get 'em off." The Robot kneeled quickly and lightly touched the bot on his head. The small being seemed to tense and its arm quickly shifted into a mini cannon that looked remarkably like the Topkick's. It let out a beeping hiss that the large bot seemed to understand.

"**Back off! I'll shoot you before you can hurt our Creator!"**

Ratchet quickly backed up causing Shawn to death glare him. " What are you waiting for?! An invitation?! Take them off before they shoot!" As the robot backed up, the small being on his head seemed to relax and lowered its arm, but it kept its cannon shape.

" I'm afraid I cannot do that." Shawn growled, " What?! Why not?! It could shoot me!"

Ratchet seemed to laugh at him, causing Shawn to frown more. The little bot on his chest caught the look and seemed to glare at the Bot as well. " Well you see, they seem very adamant at staying where they are. Apparently, they believe you to be their creator." There was a pause in the area as Shawn raised an eyebrow at the machine. " And that means……. What?" The bot released a burst of air from his vents, a robot sigh. " I believe the human term would be parent." Another pause.

" WHAT?!!!" The small Bots in Shawn's possession jumped at the loud yell from him. "Just how in the world does that work?!" A crowd had gathered around them, some grinning, some just curious, and the little bots on Shawn weren't taking it well. They had become tense and had their little arms primed to shoot. " I'm no expert but I would guess that you had, in some way, a hand in creating their current form. Am I right?" Shawn glowered. " Well of course I did, who did you think put the tiny motors and paint job on them? Megatron?" A couple of humans in the crowd laughed.

" Well obviously they took that involvement to heart. And will you all back up before they kill somebody?!" The last half was directed at the growing crowd, drawing attention to the small cannons directed at them. The mob quickly dispersed. Shawn inspected the small bot in his hoody, its small innocent looking purple optics failing miserably to remain so when put next to the tiny cannon arms. It looked very frail with its skinny limbs and body. Both looked eerily similar but with small key differences. Their backs were adorned with 2 of the 4 rollerblade wheels, reminiscent of the yellow bot's door wings. The other two were on the mini-bot's heels, like the popular heelie shoes floating around. The buckles that had adorned the front of the blades now acted as armour on the mini-bot's outer thighs, chest and back between the wheel wings. The plastic, now metal, outer shell now acted as the rest of the small bot's armour on its shoulders, head, waist, legs, and feet. Their heads had small headphone protrusions on them, like a slimmer and sleeker design of Primes. That's where the similarities ended. The one on his head had a dark blue visor designed on its face reminiscent of the solstice's while the one on his chest didn't. Both had a navy blue and silver paint scheme but they seemed to have reversed the design to each other. The one on his head had blue wheels and buckles with silver armour and the one on his chest had silver wheels and buckles, and blue armour.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Shawn looked desperately at the large robots around him. "It's not like I'm an expert at Alien relations and care 101!" The hummer rubbed his chin, an oddly human gesture. "Well, I'd suggest we try and get them off you for starters. I'll inspect them and give them a basic medical check-up once their out of range of harming civilians." The medical bot leaned forward again to extract the small bot on his head, only to be beeped at again.

" **Get back!" **_**" We'll shoot!" "W**_**e **_**m**_**e**_**a**_**n **_**i**_**t**_**!**_**!"**

The medbot frowned, leaning back again. " They still refuse to move. They think we are a threat to you." Shawn growled, frustration building. " Well tell them your not! How hard can it be to convince them?!" The Bot nodded, waving prime over. The two bots sat in front of him, making themselves seem as non-threatening as possible. The leader started.

"**Greetings, I am Optimus Prime. We mean neither you nor your creator harm. We are just trying to help." **

The small bots seemed to rear up, arms twitching from each bot, seemingly unable to choose who was a bigger threat.

" **Yeah well, we don't care who you are, your not getting anywhere near our creator! It's our duty to protect and care for him and make sure no ones hurts him, even his so called friends. Now go away!"**

The medbot growled and inched closer. **" Now you listen here you punks, not only are you scaring your creator witless, your just making it harder on everyone else here to get on with our day! Now get off the boy!"**

"**Make us old timer!"**

The Medbot lunged at the human, stopping several inches from him, Prime holding him back. Shawn screamed and ducked, dropping the bot on his chest. The small robot landed on the ground with a small clang. Springing up quickly, the bot scrambled back up the human, stopping on his shoulder this time, the jackets hood tightly in one hand. " Are you insane?! What the hell was that for?!" Shawn screamed at the obviously enraged medbot. Prime shoved him back. " Ratchet, Control yourself! This is not helping!"

"**Those runts are going to pay! Lemme at 'em Prime, lemme at 'em!" **The small bot now on Shawn's shoulder grinned at the raging Medbot and stuck his glossa out at him. This further aggravated the medbot, requiring the Topkick to help stop the rampaging medic. " What is going on?! Will somebody explain?!" Shawn shouted at the struggling bots. The yellow one took it upon himself to explain. " Well you see, the small bots on you have taken it upon themselves to protect you from anything and everything, including people you know. Ratchet attempted to force them off and the mini-bot retaliated by insulting him. This, in-turn, enraged Ratchet causing the scene we see now." A couple army guys off to the side laughed while Sam smiled at him. " Looks like your stuck with them for a while Shawn." The boy laughed at the mechanic's frustrated face.

Shawn had enough. The days crazy battle, the near death experience, the knowledge about aliens on earth, and being electrocuted by a all powerful alien object coupled with the aggravation cause by the two bots now comfortably housed on his being was just to much to handle. Grabbing mentally onto the lingering frustration and small shocks left from the cube destruction, Shawn took a deep breathe.

"**That is it! Everyone shut up!" **The bots in the area looked at the small human in shock while the humans looked at him in confusion. This was lost on the fuming man-turned-taxi-service-for-small-bots. **"You two will get off of me this instance! Or so help me god you'll find yourself in a trash compacter the next time I find one! And you three!" **The small human pointed at the stunned Autobots standing in front of him, **"I swear to Buddha if you don't quit it right now I'll spray paint you all pink the next time I find you off guard! And another thing!" **The human turned to the small bots, they now stood on the ground fearing the contraption called "trash compacter", **" You are going with Ratchet for a check up and analysis, and your going to stay with him until such time as this whole stupid mess is fixed! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" **The small bots nodded quickly, hoping to sooth their creator's ire.

Shawn huffed and puffed, drained from his screaming. Turning to the stunned bots he glared, " That wasn't so hard, now was it?!" The area was silent as the bot's stood in stunned silence. Sam decided the pause had gone on enough. " Uh.. Shawn? What did you just say?" Shawn frowned at the teenager, " What do you mean Sam?" Shawn raised an eyebrow at him. " Did you suddenly lose the ability to understand English or something?" One of the army men coughed, it was the supposed leader of the group if the way the squad was standing was any indication. " I don't know what language you were speaking but it definitely wasn't English." Shawn frowned in confusion. " What are you talking about? I was definitely speaking English. It sounded like English to me."

Ratchet and company seemed to restart their processors around this time as the medic spoke up. " They are correct Shawn, you weren't speaking English." Shawn snorted. "Ooh yeah? Then what was I speaking then o wise and knowledgeable Medic?" The Topkick help back a laugh as the Hummer glowered at him. "Cybertronian." There was silence. Shawn's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious, I clearly heard English when I spoke." Prime stepped forward. " Your ears are just translating our language into one you understand but you definitely spoke our language. How else would the sparklings know what you said? They have yet the knowledge to access your internet and download English."

Shawn closed his eyes and let out a muffled scream. " Can this day get any worse! First I find out aliens are real, then I'm attacked by said aliens. I then help destroy an all powerful alien cube which made my rollerblades turn into aliens and now I'm talking like said Aliens. What else could possible happen?! WHAT?!" Sam walked up to the distraught human as Ratchet quickly caught the speedy mini-bots before they attempted to climb up the human to comfort him.

" Come on Shawn, calm down. It's ok." Shawn growled at Sam, shoving his chest. " It's ok? It's Ok?! What part of this day is ok?! We're standing in a partly destroyed city with Aliens that can shoot energy missiles at each other that could totally vaporise a human but only dents others of there kind and you say that its Ok?! What is wrong with you?! I've had it, I'm going to my house and if any of you come after me your getting the neon pink paint!" Shawn quickly walked off towards his shop, a stunned best friend and military gathering behind him.

" Shawn wait!" Prime reached down and stopped the teenager from going after the Mechanic. " Wait Sam, give him time. This must be a large shock to him. Let him cool down then try again." Sam sighed at the large hand in front of him and nodded in consent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn swiftly kicked his own door in, rage and lack of keys making it necessary. Walking swiftly to the back doors, Shawn quickly opened them and walked into his room. Seconds later, he swiftly ran back out screaming bloody murder, shutting the doors again. There was a muffled thump as something small hit the door on the other side. Small yelps and cheers rang out on the other side of the door as Shawn hyperventilated.

"**Creator! Your back!" **Small squeals and excited chattering followed after the exclamation as more thumps rang out as the small bots on the other side of the door tried to bust it open. Shawn quickly locked the door and pushed a chair in front of it. Running back to the front door Shawn took a deep breathe and started screaming as he ran back over to the assembled bots near Megatron's corpse.

Optimus looked surprised and worried as the human ran back to them, more hysterical then when he left. "Shawn, what is the matter? Is there more Decepticons back there?" Shawn skidded to a stop in front of the large robot, panting. " No, No Decepticons! There is more Mini-bots in my shop! My whole lab must have come to life! This is so not good!" Prime reeled back in shock. " More of them? How many?" Shawn laughed nervously, " Er…well, I didn't really stop to count them, but there's quite a few. I locked them in my bedroom."

Sam laughed, " Isn't that a little harsh?" Shawn frowned at him. "Well what was I supposed to do? Let them walk free and do who knows what to my shop and surrounding buildings? Because that's just a great idea Sam!" Ratchet looked up from his current position near the yellow bots legs. " Well, I guess before we leave we'll need to round up all the bots and bring them with us. We can't leave any of our technology behind for stray humans to find." Prime nodded. "Yes. Shawn, take Lennox's team with Ironhide and round up the Mini-bots. Put them in Ironhide's cab when you have them all. Lets meet on the outskirt's of town to avoid more human attention." Shawn looked stunned at the Prime. " What?! I'm not going back there!" Prime kneeled down and looked Shawn in the eyes. " You're the only one the mini-bot's seem to listen to for now, we need you to direct them."

Sam ran up next to Shawn and clapped his shoulder. " I'll go with you Shawn, we'll be in and out in no time! Just you see." Shawn frowned as the boy directed him back to his shop. " Sam? Sometimes I hate your personality." Sam just grinned back at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn crept slowly back into his shop, Sam and the army squad behind him. It was quiet and the back door was still closed. Pointing at it, he waved his companions over. " They are in there." The humans took position around the door and the leader of the squad, one Will Lennox, slowly opened the door. It was dark inside and no one could see any movement. An army guy turned to Shawn. " Are you sure their in there?" Shawn nodded confused. He had been absolutely sure there had been bots in there.

The humans started to relax as time passed with no movement. Curious now, Shawn moved closer to the door trying to see inside. He got about a foot from it when he noticed a shape in the dark. Bright purple Optics suddenly glowed from the gloom of the room.

" **Creator!" **Shawn yelped as about 6 mini-bots launched themselves at him. The impact caused him to fall on his ass, metal bodies all over him. Shawn quickly went into a panic and launched himself to his feet, a small scream on his lips. Lennox quickly ran to him and kept him from running. " Whoa now, hold still. Let's try and get them outside to Ironhide quickly and without hassle, and them you can freak out. Now, try and do that language thing again and get them to cooperate."

Shawn breathed fast as the new mini-bots made themselves comfortable. He recognized on to be his electromagnetic handheld pulsar from the small tags on his armour. One also looked like it was a remote control race car. It has small NASCAR stickers and other promotional tags on it's armour along with 4 small rubber wheels. He tried to grasp at the feeling he had when he said cybertronian last time but the left over spark evaded him in his panic. Shaking his head, he looked to Sam. " Sam help! I can't grasp the language, get them off!" SAM quickly walked over to the hysterical man. "Just calm down, what did you feel last time you did it." Taking deep breaths, Shawn tried to relax but he tensed up again whenever a small bot moved on him. "I felt frustration, aggravation, and a felt this tingle, like that energy the cube gave off when we shoved it into Megatron." Sam nodded and curiously tried to summon up the tingle Shawn talked about. He was surprised when he felt it. It pulsed through him slowly, like a heart beat.

"**weird.." **Shawn jumped and Stared at Sam. While he understood what was said, the robotic tone to it told him it wasn't English he just said. Sam noticed the looks he got form around him. **"What?" **Shawn shook his head in disbelief, panic over the bots on his forgotten for this new development. " Sam? Your not speaking English." Sam blinked confused, maybe this was what Shawn was talking about when he said he heard English when he spoke. **"I'm not? It sounds like I am." **Shawn leaned forward, the bots on him looked curiously at the teenage as well. " How are you doing it?" Sam grinned, **"I grasped the tingle." **

Lennox snapped his fingers, getting their attention. "While this is fascinating, we still need to get these bots out of here. Sam, can you talk them to Ironhide?" Sam shrugged looking at the bots staring at him, **"I can try." **Shawn tried slowing his breathing as Sam leaned close to the remote control car on his shoulder. The little bots tensed but no weapons was shown. **"Hello, My name is Sam. I'm a friend of your creator. Could you get off him? He's trying to talk to you but he's panicking to much with you on him to do so." **

The little bot seemed to discuss it to themselves, seeing if they can trust Sam. Their decision was made when the car grasped Shawn's Hair and an involuntary whimper let out of the man. The bots quickly scrambled off the distraught human and stood close to his knees, looking at him worriedly. Sam smiled at them, "**Thank you, I'll try and get him to talk to you. We need you to do something for us." **Shawn calmed down quickly now that the bots were off him and couldn't immediately hurt him if they wanted. "Thanks Sam." Sam nodded and pointedly looked at the small bots looking up at the man anxiously. Shawn grasped inside himself, able to latch onto the tingle now that he had calmed somewhat. **"Hello little ones. My name is Shawn. I need you to do something." **

The small bots chattered happily, glad their creator seemed alright. They nodded quickly, the pulsar speaking up, **"What is it Creator?" **Shawn quickly pointed to the door outside, where the Topkick was partly visible. **"Do you see that truck?" **There were many nods and exclaimed 'yes's. **"I need you to get inside him and wait for the others. He's going to bring us somewhere safe and get us checked to make sure we are all Ok. Alright?" **The little Bots seemed sceptical at first**. "Are you sure he's safe?" **Sam grinned down at the mini-bot's. "**Oh sure, he's perfectly alright. You won't be in him long anyway." **The bots looked up at Shawn for confirmation. Shawn nodded at them and tilted his head towards the truck. The small bots didn't move at first and the boys thought it hadn't worked, But slowly the remote control car wheeled towards the truck, the others following behind.

Lennox grinned beside them, watching the small procession towards the Topkick. "Good work boys, let's load 'em up and get to Optimus."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn sat on a small worn couch at a old military base. After they had met up with the rest of the Autobots, Optimus had informed them that the Military had given them access to an abandoned air base until they could make a proper base that could hold their size. It took only a few hours to reach but it seemed longer to Shawn with the mini-bots crawling around the back of the truck, chattering happily and playing without a care. Lennox had followed behind in an army jeep but Ironhide had demanded Sam and Shawn ride with him, not wanting to be alone with 8 rowdy bots inside him. The rollerblades had jumped from the hummer to the Topkick when they had pulled up to the remaining Autobots.

Sam was sitting with the tow truck girl, who he had learned was named Mikaela, and they were getting very touchy feely. Shawn pouted in his corner. Ratchet had demanded they stay on base until he could learn if the Allspark, for they had figured out the 'tingle' was Allspark energy, had changed anything else in them. All he wanted was to go home, have a nice long relaxing shower, and curl up in bed with a manga until he fell asleep, but instead he was stuck in a stuffy military quarter covered in enough dust to make someone without a dust allergy to have a sneezing fit. The mini-bots had been taken by ratchet for a check up, to see if being made by earth materials had effected them. Supposedly cybertronian metals had some kind of alloy to prevent an adverse effect from spark radiation and most earth metals didn't have that.

Lennox and his team had been taken by the government for a Debriefing minutes after they had arrived, most likely the government would try to cover up the alien escape and battle. Shawn snorted, with so much damage to the city Shawn wished them luck in that endeavour, it wouldn't be easy. The uneasiness around the Mechs, as Ratchet adamantly demanded to be called instead of robots, had eased slightly after Sam had told him all their names and abilities. Instead of being around unfamiliar Aliens and not knowing what they could do, he was now surrounds by aliens who he knew what they could do. Considering the destructive power displayed by most of them, this wasn't a very comforting thought.

The mini-bots had been spawned by most of the electronics in his lab that has complete circuitry, like the remote control car and the motor wires throughout the frame of the rollerblades. The ones without complete circuitry or had been dismantled and uncompleted hadn't come to like and Shawn was grateful for that. It would have been painful to become alive in that condition and Shawn wouldn't want that on anything. The bots had told Ratchet that they were all brothers, having been made by the same creator, even though they all looked different. The only ones who were true brothers were the rollerblades, who adamantly believed they had a twin bond, whatever that was. Shawn hadn't seen a nut or bolt from them since Ratchet took them and Shawn was grateful. It gave him time to come to terms that his invention lab had come to life.

The door across the room opened, interrupting Sam and Mikaela's intimate time. Shawn snickered as they launched apart, blushing. Will Lennox walked through the door, a bundle behind him. " How's it going kiddies?" the man grinned at them. Shawn snorted. "I'll have you know I'm 22 thank you." Will just laughed and dumped the bundle on the floor. Shawn leaned towards it. "What that?" Will pulled back the tarp, revealing another bot. A gasp resounded from the teenager's corner. " Frenzy!" Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Frenzy?" He noticed that the small bots head as almost severed in half, an optic almost detached from its head.

Sam nodded. "That little bot tried getting the Allspark from the Hoover dam when we were leaving. Why is he here?" Will recovered the bot. "The Autobots are gathering all the bodies of the Decepticons to bury. I'm just waiting for one of 'em to come get this one and we should have 'em all." The room nodded, keeping their eyes from the bundle. Sam couldn't help but feel a draw to it, the tingle acting up. Leaning back to the bundle, Sam caught Shawn watching him, the 22-year-old matching his posture. Subtly nodding, the two crept over to the bundle. Mikaela watched them curious. "What are you two doing?" Sam shrugged while Shawn turned to her. "I donno. The tingle is acting up, like it wants us to do something about the body."

Reaching over, Sam uncovered the body and placed a hand gently on the bot. The tingle doubled in intensity but nothing happened. " Come on Shawn, you touch it too." Shrugging the mechanic leaned over and touched the Bot's shoulder. Immediately a bright flash of blue released from their hands and into the bot. The boys screamed and tried to pull away but their hands seemed glued to the body. They watched at the head slowly re-stitched itself and became whole, its optic realigning itself. As the glow faded, Sam and Shawn pulled back, hands aglow and the tingle at full force. The room went back to its regular lighting and the humans watched the bot. An anxious silence crept into the room.

The little bots arm spazmed and the humans gasped, twitching back. Lennox grabbed a small pistol from his side, aiming it at the bot. The optics slowly on-lined an looked around. Spotting the humans, it jumped to its feet and back up, spying the gun in Lennox's hand. Looking at Sam and Shawn, the bots optic's seemed to widen. Quickly dropping to it's knee's in front of the boys, the small Decepticon said something very surprising.

"**Allspark!"**

The small Decepticon rushed over to the boys, who quickly back up into a wall. **"Megatron will be pleased, very pleased!" **Shawn snorted and glared at the bot. "Megatron's dead, where have you been?" The bot gasped and unsheathed a shuriken. "Lies! The great Megatron lives!" A shot rang out and the bot flinched back, hole in his shoulder armour. The bot jumped back and ran quickly for the door. Springing out of the room, Frenzy launched himself down the corridor, only to be stopped by a large cannon. Ironhide put his cannon right to Frenzy face and growled. "I'd stop right there if you knew what was good for you Decepticon."

Frenzy growled and twisted his wrist, launching a shuriken into Ironhide's arm. The Topkick yelped and drew back, allowing the hacker to escape up the wall and into a vent. Lennox ran up to the bot and scowled. " Nice going Ironhide." The Topkick just growled and yanked the weapon out of his arm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barricade had lost contact with his partner hours ago and had lost hope of retrieving him and giving him back to Soundwave, to save his own skin of course. No one messed with Soundwave's cassettes and lived long to tell about it. He was driving around the desert, trying to find cover until he could track down the remaining Decepticons on and around the earth when he suddenly picked up Frenzy's distress signal from Hoover dam. The Cop cruiser would have smirked if he was in Bi-pedal mode, maybe his aft could be saved yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you have it, another chapter for you to chew on :D. Please R&R.

Also don't be afraid to review with idea's on the story you might have, it makes the plot bunnies scheme evilly. More bots to come, Decepticon and Autobot alike. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Well well well, I think this has been the fastest I have ever updated fics so far :D the plot bunnies must like transformers right now.

Summery: Shawn Conners thought himself to be a pretty average guy, until aliens invade the earth and he helps destroy an all powerful Alien Cube and manages to acquire freaky powers. Could anything else happen? Yes, yes it could.

Disclaimer: I have never owned transformers…… Although I do have an Autobot/Decepticon pin on my back pack. :D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn grumbled to himself as a large finger poked and prodded him. Sam was getting the same treatment beside him. After Frenzy had escaped, Ironhide had immediately contacted Ratchet and demanded that they have their check-up now before any more weirdness happened. So far all they could find was that Sam and himself radiated Allspark energy and that it wasn't really affecting anything. It was acting like it was in hibernation or something. Since Ratchet could not find anything wrong with them, he had to let them leave to temporary Med bay, but he demanded they not touch anything Cybertronian until the energy had left them. Not that Shawn needed much prompting to do so.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frenzy was excited. Not only had he found the bearers of the Allspark but he had managed to hide out near the Hoover dam undetected and hack into sector sevens databanks, uploading everything they had on Megatron and the Allspark. He giggled gleefully in his alt-mode while waiting for barricade to arrive. The Saleen would be a fool to ignore his distress signal while Soundwave was still online. Once he was out of the humans radar, Frenzy planned to re-establish contact with his creator. Information had to be exchanged for Megatron to rise again. Frenzy had the knowledge for such an act to become reality in the right hands. Frenzy giggled again, only to quickly cut himself off as a couple human children walked past him. All they needed was time, and with the Autobots clueless about the limitless energy right under their optics, they had all the time in the world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Min-bots had been given a strong bill of health, their systems in the development stage of 'Sparkling', according to Ratchet. The 8 Mini-bots had been given lodgings in Shawn's room, much to the distress of the human. The small bots had taken to staying in their alt-forms to help their creator calm down while in their room. Everyone had gotten used to seeing a small T.V., a deformed remote, a small remote control car, two rollerblades, a modified radio, a small electronic handy knife, the kind with a pocket knife, screwdriver, flashlight Etc., built in, and a small modified laptop going about their processes without any prompting from the human inside. Shawn had slowly gotten used to the T.V. suddenly switching channels, the laptop surfing random websites, the remote car chasing the rollerblades around the room, the remote randomly hiding itself in weird places and the handy knife building and taking apart random objects. While their Cybertronians forms still caused him to jump and flinch when they came near he could pretend life was normal, besides malfunctioning machines, while they lazed about in Alt-form.

Both Sam and Shawn had taken to wearing gloves around the base, especially after they had managed to make the entire security system on the base sentient. The Autobots were still trying to figure out how they had managed that one. Ironhide had taken it upon himself to teach the system how to use its weapons, which consisted of missiles, machine guns, remote trackers, guidance systems, and more. Shaw had been required to stay on base, his shop in the 'quarantined' section of Mission City. The government was desperately trying to hide the Autobots existence but it proving futile, if all the websites Shawn's laptop managed to find was accurate. Sam had been allowed to return home, with bumblebee of course, after a few days. That had happened a few weeks ago. Shawn was currently in his room, fiddling with some Data-pads ratchet had given him to relieve his boredom. He could had left back home few days ago, but Ratchet insisted he stay until the Allspark energy left, as they couldn't spare him a guardian with new Cybertronians approaching.

A small body plopped onto his stomach and Shawn flinched. Gazing down, a small wheeled body curled itself into his sweater pocket, just small enough to fit. Shawn twitched and flinched as the bot got comfortable but allowed it to stay. He hadn't given names to the bots yet, rather letting them be nameless and therefore not quite real in Shawn's mind yet. The data-pad in his hand read near the corner 'Basic medic training.' Figure's Ratchet would give him Medic data-pads and not something cool like battle strategies or something. It was useful though, letting him better able to assess the status of the mini-bots living with him and give them basic care, Which was probably why Ratchet given them to him in the first place.

A small thud rang from down the hall and Shawn spied his door curiously. Not having anything better to do Shawn got up from his bed, careful of the mini-bot in his sweater and approached the door. Opening it, Shawn looked out and saw Ironhide racing down the hallway, cursing in Cybertronian. Leaning against his doorway, Shawn watched curiously as Ironhide stooped low and looked around, obviously trying to find something. Shawn coughed getting the Mechs attention. " Wacha looking for?" Ironhide growled and looked around faster, obviously in a slight panic. "Ratchet said that teletran-2 had taken something from the med bay, something unstable and explosive. We need to find it before its disturbed to much and explodes!" Teletran-2 was what the Auto-bots were calling the sentient security system. Obviously the system thought Ratchets object to be a danger and needed to be rid of. Shawn raced to the bot and looked around him, seeing nothing unusual. " What does it look like?" Ironhide grunted and stepped over the man, walking quickly down the hall. Shawn spied a small ball like protrusion from the wall where Ironhide foot had been. Curiously, Shawn reached for it. " It's a small round explosive, highly dang- Don't touch that!" But it was to late as Shawn's gloved hand touched the dangerous object.

A small explosion happened, pushing Shawn into the other side of the hallway hard, the small bot in his pocket crying out as well. His hand smacked hard onto the corner of a doorway and let out a large cracking sound. Shawn slide down the wall, clothing singed and unconscious, as Ironhide cursed and rushed to the hurt human. Scooping him up, Ironhide sprinted to the Med bay, past a curious Optimus. Slamming into the med bay doors, Ironhide stumbled in and startled a busy Ratchet. The CMO was about to yell at the weapons specialist until he saw Ironhide's precious cargo. Rushing over, Ratchet quickly scooped up the man and set him on a overly large medic table. Quickly stripping the Mechanic, extracting the whimpering bot from the jacket pocket, Ratchet interrogated a flustered Ironhide. " What did you do to him?! It looks like he just ran across a battle field!" Ironhide bristled, frown on his face. " I didn't so anything! He found that explosive Teletran-2 took and it went off."

Ratchet cursed as he saw the damage. Singe marks littered the humans chest and arms, and one of his hands appeared to have some broken bones. Gathering up some tools, Ratchet set to work setting the bones on the man's hand. A peculiar thing happened when one was put in place though. As the bone aligned, a small spark of blue came from the hand and another crack was heard. Flinching back, Ratchet dropped the hand, which was partly back to normal. Checking the hand, Ratchet found the previously broken bone to be mended and whole again. Shocked, Ratchet set another bone to get exactly the same results. This repeated for the next two sets before the hand was once again whole. While this happened, Ironhide saw something happen on the Man's chest. The singed flesh seemed to slowly push back together by small blue trendels. When the two halves met, the trendels disappeared, leaving smooth flesh. Ironhide quickly tapped the Medic's shoulder, making Ratchet jump. At the curious look he received, Ironhide pointed at the mechanics chest.

The bots gapped as the boys body slowly put itself together, blue light accompanying it. It wasn't long before a once again whole, but still unconscious, Shawn laid before them. It was silent before the Mini-bot whimpered again, startling the larger bots, and Ratchet focused on the tiny body, Medic training over-riding his shock. Optimus walked in, looking around curiously before walking to Ironhide. " What is going on?" Ironhide just continued to gape, until Optimus poked him in the helm. " Oh Sir! When did you get here?" Optimus just pointed to the human, repeating his question. Coughing, Ironhide blushed and explained. " Well sir, as you know Teletran-2 stole a energon refiner from Ratchet earlier today? the boy found it and caused it to explode." Optimus quickly looked back at the human but became confused at the lack of damage. " Why does he look unharmed? That kind of explosion could have ripped him apart." Ironhide fidgeted as Ratchet finished on the Mini-bot, putting the small body into recharge. " Well sir, we are trying to figure that out as well. When Ratchet was working on the boy, a blue radiation came from the body and, for lack of better wording, stitched it back together." Optimus looked to Ratchet, who probably had the best explanation on what happened.

The room was silent was Ratchet ran scan after scan on the human. Leaning back, Ratchet rubbed his optic plates. " Well Optimus, all I can tell you is that the dormant Allspark energy in Shawn's body is no longer dormant. The blast must have activated it, the threat of being destroyed again causing it to act."

Optimus nodded, the theory sound. Ratchet sighed and faced the duo in the corner. " That not all, the energy is morphing Shawn. The blast should have done much more damage with him being so close. As it stands, his insides are all still human but I wouldn't be surprised that in a few days his skin was harder then an Earth diamond. Even with his hand and body launching into a wall and door corner, none of his skin bruised, only broke from intense pressure." Ironhide stared at the small but apparently almost indestructible human. " What does this mean in the long run?" Ratchet sighed. " I don't know sir, this has never happened before, im going off pure speculation right now. And Sir? I would suggest bringing Samuel back here as well." Optimus raised an optic ridge at the medic. " And why is that?" Ratchet frowned grimly. " Because if I had to guess, and a very accurate one as well, I would Say Sam is going through the same thing. They both have been plagued by the Allspark since Mission city."

Optimus just stood there thinking, his soldiers waiting anxiously for his decision. " Alright, call bumblebee back and tell him to bring Sam with him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barricade raced away from the Hoover dam, siren's blaring after him. Quickly cutting across the desert, barricade slowly lost the human forced behind him and hid into a rock cropping. Throughout the chase, a small boom box sat on his passenger seat. Quickly dumping the small electronic from his cab, Barricade transformed, the boom box following. Crouching down, Barricade stared hard at the tiny figure, who chattered excitedly. "Soundwave's coming! He's coming!" barricade reeled back. " How do you know?" Frenzy just grinned and touched his chassis, right over his spark. " I always know. This is excellent! We can proceed much faster then we thought now!" Barricade raised a optic ridge, " Proceed with what?" Frenzy just grinned and skittered up barricade's leg. Setting himself comfortable, Frenzy leaned forward, acting like he was telling the larger bot a big secret. " Why, the resurrection and conquest of Megatron of course!" Barricade reeled again and just stared at the tiny bot laughing manically on his leg.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter but I thought you people waited enough for another chapter :D besides, this way I can update more often for you peoples. Please review and read my other transformer fic, Birthing of a star!


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter! The plot bunnies have returned! *hands the bunnies cookies* And I will do more chapters to BoaS, I just have to get the plot bunnies back and figure out the exact situation with Static and Starscream :D I'm starting 10 hour shifts at work so I might not get as much writing done D: Ohs well.

Disclaimer: I do not own the transformers, but I do Own Shawn and his Mini-bots. *Gently pats the rollerblade twins*

Oh and if you people have suggestions for the mini-bots names, im open to all xD I am so uncreative with names. I'll just end up using my Neutral Starship crews names if I cant think of anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn groaned as he opened his eyes. What had he been doing? It felt like someone put a large wad of cotton in his head and then poured molasses on it. Blinding light met his sight and he groaned again, flinching slightly. He heard movement to his right and then a large metal prod to his side. " Shawn? How do you feel?" Reopening his eyes, Shawn put a hand in front of face to block the light. From beyond his hand he saw Ratchet, in all his lovely yellow/green glory, and Sam on his shoulder. Sitting slowly, Ratchets finger helping him up, Shawn looked questioningly at the Duo. " What's going on? Why am I in the Med bay? Where are my clothes?!" Shawn crossed his arms over his bare chest, folding into himself. Sam laughed at him while he blushed on Ratchet's oversized medic table in only his boxers.

" You do not remember? Ironhide ran you in here saying you touched an explosive and set it off." Shawn gasped, the memories flooding back. Looking down, Shawn became confused at the utter lack of wounds. Glancing up, Ratchet seemed to understand his unasked question. " While I tended to you and your small companion, the Allspark energy activated itself and set to work on your injuries. Afterwards, it did not go back to dormancy. For all intents and purposes, you poses the power of the Allspark." Shawn gaped at the large mech, his mind grinding to a halt. Ratchet set Sam beside him and the boy lightly touched the mechanics arm. Flinching back, Shawn looked at the boy who sported a supportive smile. " Don't worry, your not alone in this. Ratchet says I'm going through the same process. Mine's actually farther along. A couple days after we left I had fallen down a couple stairs at school and the Allspark apparently awakened then. I've since managed to make my cell phone a mini-bot, tracked down the rampant mountain dew machine who's currently sitting in the army recreation room and hands out free mountain dew, and managed to shut down bee 5 times from over powering his systems. We all thought the Allspark was trying to expend itself but the power used just regenerates itself. I suggest wearing at least three gloves at all times." Shawn just stared at the boy, disbelief all over his face, before his brain caught up.

Quickly turning, ignoring Sam's story for now, Shawn searched for the injured Mini-bot. He may not have liked being around the small Mechs but they were his responsibility and he got one of them hurt. He had to know it was ok or he wouldn't forgive himself. He spotted the small body a small distance away from him. Ignoring his nakedness, Shawn rushed over to the small being and stared down at it. Its small body had many parts singed black and one servo had been completely blasted off. Shawn frowned, reaching for the small body. Ratchet intervened. " I wouldn't do that, he's still in a delicate phase. He could still make a jump for the worst and jostling him could start it."

Shawn nodded sadly, pulling back. He stayed there for several moments, before steeling his nerves and reaching again. Ratchet called for him to stop but the mechanic kept forward until a finger rubbed gently on the bots helm. A small flash came from his finger, blue in color. The small body panels stitched themselves together before his eyes and a small servo seemed to grow from the stump left behind. In moments the frail being looked good as new. Shawn stared at his hands at the mini-bot stirred. Sam grinned from where he stood. " See I told you. 3 pairs of gloves at all times or this stuff happens."

The mini-bot flicked on its optics, its systems quickly taking in it's surrounding. The optics quickly locked onto Shawn's still form and the mini-bot scrambled itself onto its feet and quickly launched itself onto the human. Shawn yelped and fell back, the mini-bot wrapping its arms tightly around Shawn's right one. The human lightly touched the bot, planning to get it to let go when he heard a peculiar sound. A small patter was heard and Shawn felt a wetness hit his right side. Looking down, Shawn saw a blue-ish liquid sliding down his arm and onto his side, falling quickly to the table. Lifting the mini-bots head from his arm, The human saw the origins of the liquid, the mini-bots optics.

The small race car's lip trembled as blue tears streaked down its face. " **Creator, I was so scared! There was a loud noise and then pain. Then you wouldn't move and no one would tell me what happened, and then the big one pressed my helm and everything went black and I couldn't find you and…. And…**" the torrent of speech was halted as a sob came from the bot and it pressed it's head back into Shawn's arm, sobbing freely.

There was an awkward pause in the room as Ratchet and Sam watched the crying sparkling in Shawn's arm. The mechanic wanted to react like usual. He wanted to flinch and gently push the bot away and pretend life was normal, but looking at the small ball of misery on his arm his heart would only let him do one thing. Gently circling his other arm around the bot, Shawn gently pressed the bot into his chest and curled his legs up, making a flesh cocoon around the crying ball. Gently rubbing a finger along the sparkling spine, Shawn cooed softly to the bots helm and rocked gently. Slowly the sobbing stopped and was replaced by hiccups. The race car slowly uncurled and looked shyly up at Shawn. The human just smiled and rubbed the bots helm. " **There, feel better?**"

The race car nodded and curled back up, keeping Shawn hand tightly in its grip. Turning to the stunned duo, Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Would anyone like to get me some clothes? I'm freezing my butt off."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barricade idled on the side of a highway, the designated meeting point given to him by Soundwave. He had been sitting here for over 3 human earth hours already and Barricade was getting sick of waiting with only a insane Chittering Boom box for company. The small bot refused to tell barricade his plan until Soundwave arrived. All Barricade had to go on was that the Allspark wasn't destroyed and frenzy had been resurrected by it unintentionally. Another hour passed and Barricade was about to leave and do a couple laps in the desert out of frustration, when a large blue Chevrolet Silverado rolled up beside him. Frenzy chattered excitedly inside him and transformed, quickly hopping out of the Saleen and rushed to the Silverado. The door swung open and the small bot climbed in, high voice squeaking excitedly.

" Soundwave! You won't believe what happened!" The Silverado closed the door and rolled into the desert, Barricade quickly following. " I know how to revive Megatron and beat those blasted Autobots!"

The Silverado was silent until the pair had sufficiently gotten to an unpopulated part of the desert. Gently tossing the boom box out, the truck transformed into the familiar shape of Megatron's communications specialist. Picking up the small bot, Soundwave looked over his small creation. Finding his form adequately unharmed, Soundwave turned to Barricade. " Request: Situational update." Barricade quickly recapped the final battle and Megatron's demise, Starscream's retreat to space and the fate of the other Decepticons.

Frenzy twitched in his seat on Soundwave's hand, excitement building. As barricade finished his tale Frenzy tugged on Soundwave's thumb, gaining his attention. " I can fix all this! All we need is the new Allspark and I know where it is! We can take Megatron's body back from the humans and revive him along with the rest of our comrade's, and use the power to defeat those blasted Auto-bots!" Soundwave remained stoic as barricade stared hard at the small con. " Oh ya? And just where is this new Allspark hmm? I think we would have felt it if the power of the Allspark was whole and functioning."

Frenzy clicked in glee, clapping excitedly. " That's the beauty of it! It isn't whole, it has two vessels know. The energy is now being housed in the small squishies who killed Megatron, and the Auto-bots don't have a clue! They even let one out of there site and returned him to his natural settlement. It will be so simple to take those humans from the Bots!"

Barricade laughed at the, clearly insane, small con. " Ya right, like the Allspark would degrade itself by being housed in a pair of squishies. Ha!" Frenzy growled and pouted. " Oh ya? Then how were they able to revive me from the well of sparks if their not the Allspark, hmm?" Barricade flinched at Soundwave's scathing glare. He had omitted Frenzy's death from his update. " Suggestion: Acceptable. Mission: Retrieve both halves of Allspark. Action: being planning." Barricade frowned as Soundwave walked further into the desert, frenzy clicking franticly at his creator. This was going to be a long couple of cycles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn frowned, glove covered hands clenched into fists. He glared in frustration, eyes almost closed. Growling, he kicked hard in front of himself, foot slamming hard into the machine. Small giggles came from behind him, roller twins trying desperately to drown out their mirth. The mountain dew machine sat still, refusing to give the Allspark carrier his sugary goodness. " Oh common! What does a guy need to do to get a damn soda around here?!" Shawn shook his fist at the machine, race car in his sweater grinning widely, and turned around, heading for the couch. He got halfway before a round object struck him in the head. Catching the object, Shawn looked down while rubbing his head. A mountain dew can sat innocently in his grip.

Turning swiftly, Shawn glared at the vending machine, whose optics swiftly retreated back into its body. A high pitch chirping sounded from inside suspiciously like laughter. Flopping ungracefully onto the plush couch, Shawn cracked open the soda as he was joined by 5 of his mini-bots, the other three already on his person. The small creatures had taken to following him around wherever he went after Ratchet had let him out of the med bay, the race car informing them of what happened. Sam had been required to stay on base, a room nearby the mechanics quickly set up for the new addition. From scans on Sam, the two had found out that they could expect their bodies to become a sort of hybrid metal. Sam already had bones as strong as any cybertronian armour and most of his veins and arteries had become very cable like, much like the tubes and cables of any cybertronian. The change was not in any way changing the humans appearance however, thus making it hybrid material. While the materials had a composition like alien metals, it still flowed and functioned as human parts, making them essentially Cyborgs. Joy.

Ratchet would have had them connected to a machine monitoring them 24/7 but the arrival of more Auto-bots made this unpractical. Especially when Ratchet was informed 'the twins' were coming. Shawn didn't know what that meant exactly but, from the look on Ratchet's face, it couldn't have been good. The only good news was, when the new bots arrived, he could be assigned a guardian and actually leave the base for a while, Sam already receiving drives from bumblebee with Mikaela in tow. Shawn hoped he didn't get a crazy bot for a guardian, he had heard stories about a certain security officer and head inventor. The Ark crew, Optimus informed him the bots were arriving in their star ship called the 'ark', had a ETA of 2 more earth days, there position currently near Jupiter.

The Auto-bots had quickly sanctioned a spot for the Ark to land from the USA government, a rock outcropping in the desert. It's size could partially hide the ark, hopefully masking it enough while the Auto-bots got a shield around it. A thump beside him informed him someone heavier then 30 pounds was beside him. Looking slightly, Sam's grinning face met him. " Guess what?" Shawn sighed and chugged a fourth of his soda. " What Sam? What could possibly be so important that it interrupts my all important relaxation time away from ratchet." The boy grinned then held up a hand, gloveless. The skin had taken on a grey sheen and, under closer inspection, had very small symbols engraved on it. " We found these today. Apparently, when our skin completes its transformation, we'll possess the inscriptions from the Allspark on it. It can help channel the energy, making it less chaotic and we should be able to take our gloves off. Neat huh?" Shawn just stared stoically at Sam and chugged another fourth of the can. "Fascinating, I just can't wait to know what other freaky things are going to happen to me." Shawn stated sarcastically, Sam just shrugging and grinning in response.

" So who you going to choose to guard you? The bots on the ark are all excited to know who gets to watch you." Shawn raised an eyebrow. " I get to choose? I thought I'd just be shoved onto the first bot who stayed long enough to listen to Ratchet explain humans and be done with it." Sam laughed and his small mini-bot, named Crysta, chirped annoyingly from being disturbed from her nap on the boy's head. The phone pouted and recreated her hair nest before dropping back into recharge. " Well that was the plan, before the Ark found out you were part of the Allspark. There now fighting over who gets to watch you." Shawn sighed and finished his soda. " Fantastic, just what I needed, I always wanted to be a prize for gigantic alien robots." Shawn snorted and rose from the couch, mini-bots scrambling after him chirping. Sam just grinned and stretched over the couch. " Oh, Ratchet wanted to see you also." Shawn sighed and rubbed his eyes. " When?" Sam looked at a small watch on his wrist, grinning. " About 5 minutes ago." Shawn cursed and ran from the room, mini-bots laughed and following after, believing it to be a game.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ark was excited. More then excited. When they had heard Optimus' initial message, all had been dismayed to hear the Allspark had been destroyed. The crew, sans Bluestreak, had been sulky and silent as teletran-1 guided them towards the small organic planted their leader was currently on. Prowl had been the most sulky and downtrodden, the knowledge his mate had been killed still fresh and festering in his processor. Any smart bot stayed well away from the SIC, lest they invoke a seldom seen wrath from the Datsun. When they had made first contact and had received news that the Allspark still existed, the Auto-bots had immediately brightened and demanded more details. The fact that the power was housed in humans, the main organic species briefly explained, was irrelevant. They still had a chance to save Cybertron. The good mood was elevated further when they had been informed one of the carriers required a full time guardian still, the other being followed by bumblebee. The entire crew has volunteered at once, everyone eager to meet and converse with the Allspark. A mass argument has unfolded until Optimus had practically yelled over the link that the bearer would decide. The ark had immediately started to prepare, each finding anything and everything they could use to try and get the bearer to choose them. The ark crew couldn't get the ship to travel fast enough to the small planet, the usual silent ship buzzing with activity.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn sighed at he was scanned for the tenth time by Ratchet, his skin tingling after every time. His condition was spreading faster them Sam's. they theorised that since his accident was more damaging them Sam's, the Allspark had activated more in him, making the effects happen faster. Ratchet predicted that in 3 to 4 days, his skin should gain the grey sheen and be on par with Sam. Shawn had spent the last 2 days reading up on the Ark crew, trying to decide on a bot for his guardian before they arrived and turned the situation into some kind of contest, ratchet warning him that bets probably had already been made on who he'd pick. He had ruled out the twins and Bluestreak, their personalities much to lively and chaotic for Shawn's liking. Also, high ranking officers had been ruled out, the operation of the Auto-bot ranks more important then watching him live his life. This left a small portion to choose from. The ones available included aerial bots, Blaster, protectobots(?), cliffjumper, Arcee, Elita-1, Chromia, jolt, and Perceptor.

Shawn ruled out Perceptor, the bot not having a mobile alt-form. He wanted to leave the base in style, not carrying large scientific equipment. Aerial bots were ruled out as Shawn hated to fly, the ground feeling much safer to him. Shawn sighed, While being with a female bot would have been an interesting experience, Shawn also didn't like riding anything on two wheels that went faster then 5 miles an hour. This left only blaster, the protectobots, cliff jumper, and jolt. Blaster was eliminated, the addition of more mini-bots was unwelcome. Shawn had his hands full already without having his bots interact with blaster's often. Shawn struggled to eliminate more but failed, he just couldn't choose one. He decided to just let Optimus know his choices and let the bots decide themselves. Hopefully, know one would be hurt to bad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ark touched down smoothly, only part of it hitting the outcropping. The auto-bots and Allspark carriers all watched in anticipation as the doors opened, the Auto-bots excited to see old comrades and the humans excited to see new ones. Shawn was currently in Ironhide, the truck quickly volunteering to bring the human along, still a little guilty about hurting the human a week ago, especially when they found out Shawn housed Allspark power. The first bot off the Ship was a black and white color, emergency lights adorned his form, along with the word police. Optimus had sent the crew Alt-forms before they touched down, saving the Auto-bots a step into settling the new bots. The car was quickly followed by two bots who looked remarkably alike , coloured red and yellow. Shawn assumed these were the twins, spying a shudder from ratchet. A team of winged bots followed after, and these were followed by another team who's features were dominated by emergency lighting and equipment. A sleek trio of bots followed after, one sporting door wings similar to the police car and bumblebee's, another carried lax whips around its arms, and the last looked very much like a orange coloured bumblebee. Trailing after was a mech with coloured fins on its head and one with a microscope lens on its chest. Coming in last was a rabble of very sleek and curvy bots, one blue, one pink, and one green. These were obviously the 'femme' bots.

The elite team and humans drove up swiftly to the crowd. Letting out their cargo, Bumblebee and Ironhide Transformed alongside there leader and team-mates. The Auto-bots all greeted each other, many quickly pairing off obviously knowing each other a lot more then the others. Shawn and Sam hung back, watching the reunion in interest. The Ark crew's attention swiftly focused on the two as the bots spied them watching. Most grinned and started over, only to be stopped by the earth team. Optimus quickly walked over and offered a hand to each human. Sam quickly scrambled on and Shawn followed, more slowly and with jerky movements, fighting his reaction to refuse. The truck walked them over to the curious crew. " This is Sam Witwicky," Optimus raised Sam's hand slowly, " And this is Shawn Conners." Shawn's seat jerked upward, causing him to squeak and clutch tightly to the servo. " They are the Allspark bearers."

The crew chatted excitedly, shoving and pushing to get a look at the humans. Shawn frowned, trying to back away from the overzealous aliens. Someone coughed into there servo and everyone turned to the Police car. " Has the human chosen his guardian Optimus? It would be wise to acquaint themselves now and let the bot become accustom to the organic." The crew gasped excitedly, staring at their leader and the hand holding the mechanic. " I am sorry Prowl, but no." Most bots cheered and grinned, plans already forming. "however he's chosen a select few he wouldn't mind. We shall choose from them." The bots quivered in excitement. " Well who did he select?" The red car shouted. The crew murmured, glancing between Prowl and Optimus. "The decision is between Jolt, Cliffjumper, and the Protectobots." there were many groans and a couple cheers. The named bots stepped forwards, eagerly looking at the Mechanic. Optimus tilted his hand towards the bot with the whips and Shawn reluctantly stepped onto the bots outreached hand. " I expect an agreement on who is his guardian soon." the bots nodded. Optimus turned to converse with Prowl, leaving Shawn with the assembled bots. The man sighed at the curious faces staring at him, before a squirming in his sweater pocket alerted him that the race car was awake. The Mechs stared curiously at his sweater until a small head peaked out of it. The bots yelped and flinched back as Shawn lifted the bot into his arms. This brought the attention of the whole gathering on them, the ark crew also yelling in surprise at the small bot in Shawn's hands. The race car lifted a little arm and tried to reach the bots face who was holding them. " **Hello.**"

"A sparkling?!" was the general exclamation that followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bird flew over the gathering, circling slowly and remaining undetected. The wings gleamed and reflected the light shining on its form, a very unnatural phenomena. The bird scanned the proceedings, cataloguing all involved and the interactions of the group. As the Mechs flocked to the human and its cargo the bird flew off and into the horizon, many times faster then one of its size should be able to. It swiftly came to its destination, landing atop a large hand. A finger rubbed it head before a large cord connected to the birds head. The eyes of the beast flickered, large holograms flashing from the sockets. Lazerbeak crooned softly as the data transfer ended. Soundwave looked over the information then turned to barricade, who stood leaning on a rock in utter boredom.

"Mission: Success. Auto-bots have received reinforcements. Suggestion: Call Decepticon reinforcements." barricade nodded, frenzy already at work transmitting a signal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay it is complete! The plot is coming to be! Note: Soundwave's form is what Michael Bay was going to put Soundwave as before it was scrapped for the satellite idea, yes I do research :P. remember, reviews on min-bot names will get the next chapter going faster xD.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! Updates for the win! Love me :3 the plot thickens! And the mini-bots get to be named, yay! I did 5 hours of research for these names xD so you better like them!

Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar to you in this story, that is all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn flinched back as a mob of Mechs surrounded him. The small race car was likewise un-amused and quickly dug itself back into his pocket. " Prime sir, you didn't tell us the Allspark was already creating sparklings! This is wonderful news!" the grey door winged mech continued to ramble as Optimus made his way through the crowded and back to Shawn. " I'm sorry Bluestreak, you misunderstand. This small mini-bot is an earth mech made before the Allspark's transfer into it's new hosts. All these two have managed so far is to give life to a small cellular phone and to our internal base defence system, a feature I am sure Red Alert will enjoy when he arrives." some of the Mechs seemed disappointed but were nonetheless excited about the new life amongst them.

Jolt peered down at the small organic in his servo, trying to see the lithe bot currently protected in the small creatures body armour, which was called clothing. A small head peered from within, contently curled inside. " Has the sparkling been named?" Shawn lowered his head in guilt as Optimus glanced at him, before answering. " Negative, we left that privilege to the Bots Guardian. Shawn had yet come up with an appropriate designation." The Mechs murmured in confusion, a name was given almost immediately after sparking. It had been several breems after the transfer, most unusual. The talkative mech spoke up. " Well lets give him one now! He's modeled after a type of racing vehicle on this planet, Yes? How about skid?" Shawn blanched, what a horrible name. who wanted to be named after a type of accident or damaging incident. The mech caught the movement and tapped his lip in thought, a vaguely human gesture. " How about boost?" The mini-bot in his sweater chirped in negative, a frowning head peeking out.

Shawn sighed as more names were passed around, some vague and others very strange sounding, like stardust. What kind of name was stardust for a racing car. Shawn's patience was slowly wearing thin as more obscure names was passed around. Finally, Shawn's control snapped. " Turbo!" Some of the Mechs jumped at the sudden voice from Jolt's hand. The electric mech peered down again. " Beg your pardon?" Shawn frowned as the race car chirped excitedly. " I'm naming him Turbo, it's a racing term where extra fuel is released into the engine causing a sudden burst of speed." The Mechs shuffled around, the naming game ending suddenly. Optimus nodded at the human, " Very well. He has been catalogued as Neutral Turbo, Alt form: remote control racing vehicle." Shawn nodded as the small bot purred contentedly at being named.

Prowl suddenly cleared his throat. " As exciting as this is, I Suggest setting up who is staying at which base and cataloguing supplies before the Decepticons figure out how many of us are here." The was a general murmur of acceptance and the bots started planning. Optimus turned to bumblebee. " Take Sam and Shawn back to base. Jolt will go with you as Shawn's Guardian until the others have settled. Watch the mini-bots left behind until we arrive." Bumblebee's radio burst to life and a loud, " Sir! Yes sir!" came from it. Jolt carefully put Shawn to the ground and folded into his Alt. mode, opening the driver door when he was finished. Getting in, Shawn buckled the seat belt as Jolt swiftly drove behind bumblebee back to base.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn immediately regretted leaving the other mini-bots with Dewbot and Teletran-2 while they met the new crew. The state of his bedroom and the rec. room would take at least 2 days to clean. Soda cans littered the floor, shredded cloths and materials covered what was left and stains that Shawn didn't was to even start to figure out covered what was left untouched by the former two. 7 mini-bots, a soda machine, and defence system extendable arms all trying to look innocent when confronted with Shawn's Glare of impending doom. The mans foot tapped impatiently on the dirty floor as Jolt, bumblebee, and Sam stood behind him, the latter's trying hard not to laugh at the expressions on the mini-bots faces.

"**Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?" **Jolt jumped at the sudden Cybertronian from the small organic, the action reminding him the man was no simple organic creature. One of the wheeled Mini-bots rolled forward, a small visor covering most of its expression. **"We can explain creator, Dewbot just wanted to know more about humans so we brought him some of your stuff from the berthroom. We didn't mean to make such a mess." **Shawn sighed and rubbed his forehead, which now felt oddly more solid. **"Nothing that can't be easily replaced I hope?" **the mini-bot nodded quickly,** " Oh yes, only your spare armour pieces and the device you use to smooth out your sensory appendages on your helm everyday." **Just clothing and a brush then, it was tamer then Shawn was expecting.

Jolt stepped forward, intrigued by the mass of small bots in front of him. " Are all these are yours Carrier?" Shawn twitched, the word carrier was almost like an insult. " First of all, My name is Shawn. I don't call you gigantic alien robot do I? and yes, I watch all but the soda machine." Jolt bowed his head in acceptance of the name. " Shawn, are all these bots un-named as well?" Shawn flinched and sighed. " Yes they are, I never got around to naming them. I was more involved in the whole become a Cyborg and finding out aliens were real then thinking up names." Jolt nodded as the two humans and Bumblebee stared cleaning up the room with the mini-bots. " I would suggest naming them before the others arrive or another round of 'Name that mini-bot' will commence im afraid." Shawn just sighed and nodded, knowing that sooner or later he would have to do this task, although later would have been nice. Naming mini-bots seemed harder then it should have been. Shawn thought up as many possible names as he could while they cleaned the room, trying to find an inspiration. The first came as his small radio opened a small door in the wall to dispose of some garbage. Walking up to the small bot, Shawn tapped it. Looking up, the small bot smiled questioningly. Poking the bot slightly, Shawn stated his name. " Gateway, your name will be Gateway." the mini-bot crooned happily, stating its designation over and over, his brothers clapping excitedly.

1 down, 6 to go. Sighing, Shawn turned to a small side table, cleaning off the data-pads stacked there one by one. A sudden inspiration came to him as he stared at his sixth pad. Shawn waved his laptop over, the small bot running over excitedly. Repeated the same process as with his radio, Shawn poked the mini-bot and stated it's name. " Your name will be Code." The bot crooned happily, sending a burst of codes to everyone in excitement. The small appliance helped him finish the data-pads before they moved on to the small table in front of a old T.V. that Epps had put in a week ago. Picking up a slightly decolourized book, Shawn got his third inspiration. Grinning, Shawn walked to his small T.V. who smiled in anticipation. " Your name will be Network." The bot grinned, and on the small screen adorning its chest, a small stream of Channel network logo's appeared. Most of the mini-bots yet to be named stopped working and ran to the man, Chittering excitedly, wanting to be named.

Sighing, Shawn tried to find appropriate named for the ones left. Thinking about his handy-knife's uncanny ability to take apart and put together almost any appliance on base, Shawn got his fourth idea. Picking out the bot from the crowd, Shawn pointed at it. " Your name will be Blueprint." the small bots got even more excited, all anxious to receive a name. Blowing hair from his face, Shawn thought hard on the rest of the names, drawing blanks. Why was naming small robots so hard? Couldn't they just have names like snuggles or muffin, like dogs or something? Shaking his head, Shawn looked at the mini-bots yet to be named. The rollerblade twins and his EMP handheld looked back at him. Suddenly thinking of his Science class in high school, Shawn had a brainstorm moment. Pointing at his EMP, he smiled. "Your name will be Epicentre." The small bot cheered and high fived the handy knife. How they knew this move, Shawn did not know.

All that remained was the Roller twins, who were practically shaking in place in excitement. Shawn thought back on all the sports shows he had ever watched to find appropriate names. Some minutes later, he settled on two he liked. Pointed at the visor adorned twin, he stated, " Your name will be Backslide." And pointing at the visorless twin he said, " Your name will be X-grind." All the mini-bots cheered as there last member gained a name. Sam grinned and patted Shawn on the shoulder. " Good going, it only took you three weeks to do that." Shawn glowered at the boy and shoved him, the teenager just grinning. " Shut up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first Auto-bots to make it back to base were Optimus, Prowl and the twins, a dust cloud in the distance pending more arrivals. The gate was quickly opened by Jolt, the electric Mech quickly saluting. Keeping the gate open for the next arrivals, the Mechs entered the small base as Optimus gave a small rundown on where the human facilities in each of the rooms was located vs. the normal Cybertronian counterparts. The procession was halted by a small rollerblade rocketing down the corridor coming to a halt at Prowls feet. It was quickly joined by another, its coloring reversed. The two quickly started a game, driving wildly to and fro between the SIC's feet. The Datsun tried to catch the small contraptions, but the tight space and nearness of his comrades kept his movement limited. The others watched as a very agitated human came from around the same corner as the rollerblades, quickly walking to the very annoyed police cruiser.

" X-grind! Backslide! You have some explaining to do!" the rollerblades immediately halted and, to the amazement of the new Auto-bots, transformed into two Mini-bots. The twins fidgeted in place, the visored one speaking up. " **Common creator, you have to admit it was funny." **His twin nodded enthusiastically**. "Ya, his face was priceless." **Shawn frowned, hands on his hips. "**There is nothing amusing about duct taping Turbo to the ceiling! He was scared to death about the tape giving way and dropping him. I had to rock him for 40 minutes before he would let me put him down! You are going to go back to our room and apologize to him immediately." **the twins groaned and slumped forward. **" But creato-" **Shawn growled, cutting off the small mech. **" March youngling! And so help me if I find you didn't follow what I said." **The two quickly transformed, speeding back down the hallway. Shawn sighed and rubbed his forehead, which had gained the small grey sheen.

Optimus chuckled, gaining the attention of the human. Shawn frowned, " Thank you for finding the childish actions of my mini-bots to be amusing Optimus. You set such a shining example of maturity that they can follow." The Lambo twins behind the Auto-bot leader coughed and laughed, looking at the human in a new light. Any organic that could insult Prime in such a way had a place in there good books. The Auto-bot leader just smiled. " I see your getting along well with the mini-bots. I take it you named the rest?" Shawn nodded, walking quickly down the hall, the Mechs following slowly after. " I would rather avoid another round of 'Name my mini-bot' thanks." the twins grinned, their suggestions consisted of, but not limited to, such names as big rig, Stardust, half pipe, wheel rim, bumper, and many more.

"So what exactly happened with the mini-bots? And what's Duct tape?" Sideswipe asked. Shawn sighed again, groaning at the unfairness of it all. " We were cleaning the rec. room when I heard a distress call from Turbo, which was amplified by Gateway for me. Gateway is my radio by the way." Optimus nodded as the gathering reached the human quarters hallway. "We found Turbo stuck to the ceiling in my room by about 15 strips of duct tape. it's a kind of adhesive then lets you stick stuff to other stuff." Sideswipe nodded gleefully, plans already being made up for this 'duct tape'. " We found backslide holding a roll of the stuff with X-grind rolling on the floor laughing with a strip stuck to his head. I immediately climbed up and got Turbo off the roof and tried getting him to calm down while the twins only commented and made it worse. I finally was able to put turbo down and the twins bolted, I of course chased after and you know the rest."

Shawn entered his room, all the mini-bots were present. The twins were running circles around turbo, who flinched anytime they came near. Epicentre was with Blueprint, working over what could have used to be a data pad pen. Code had a Internet page on, which was quickly scrolling over what looked like episodes of American dad, with Network watching in interest. Gateway sat on his bed, music blasting, rocking in tune with the harsh bass beat. Sunsteaker whistled, " You live here everyday like this?" Shawn nodded and deftly caught the speedy rollerblades. " Pretty much. You get used to it." the man put the speedster bots on his bed and frowned at them. " What have I told you about antagonizing your brother? He has enough issues without you aggravating them!" The bots tried to look sheepish as Shawn bent down and gently put turbo into his pocket.

Shawn turned to Optimus, a pleading expression on his face. " Could I go on a car ride with Jolt please? I need to get off this base so bad! I can't take being cooped up in here with these energy houses for much longer." the Auto-bot leader just chuckled and waved the human on his way. " I'm sure I can rope a couple of my soldiers to watch the younglings while your gone." Optimus looked pointedly at the twins. "Oh no, no no no!" Sunsteaker backed away from his leader, spotting the rare mischievous glint in the trucks eye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The constructicon watched from a small screen as a sleek car rolled out from the Auto-bot human base, the familiar reading of Allspark energy radiating off the machine. The bot pushed a small button, a communication line opening. " Scavenger to Soundwave." There was a pause. " Soundwave." The bot coughed, slightly nervous to be talking to the TIC. " An Autobot is leaving the base, it has an Allspark reading." the line cackled, Scavenger still tracking the Auto-bot, who was doing a couple laps in the desert. " Acknowledged. Starscream: Notified. Attack force mobilized." the line went dead as the TIC cut communications. The constructicon watched the bot on screen, eager to see the fight that would soon unfold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm evil! that's it for now! What will happen? Will the Decepticons get Shawn? Will Jolt keep the carrier safe? Will the twins survive the mini-bots?! Find out next time on Mechanic. Please keep reviewing! Reviews make me happy and want to update and write more often :D.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Woo! The plot thickens and the Decepticons actually get screen time :O! *dramatic music*

Disclaimer: I do not own the transformers, but I have do have both live action movies and a couple logo pins :D.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn could overlook the fact he was in an Alien car if he could do this more often. Watching the desert pass by in a haze a dust and brief green was calming on the nerves, which had become super heightened by rambunctious mini-bots and their stupid pranks the last couple of days. The mechanic had taken the time to inspect his hands while doing some laps in Jolt. He discovered a plethora of small symbols along his hands and arms, his skin a almost pale grey from how many there were. Jolt had asked him a long list of questions about earth and humans in general, in exchange for information about ark life and personality quirks about its crew. Shawn now feared the ingenuity and intelligence of the Lambo twins and hoped his Roller twins never got to interact long with them, lest a prank war break out.

The first sign something was wrong was Jolt quickly skidding to the side, slamming Shawn into the driver door. The second sign was the F-22 missiles slamming into the ground where the car would have been seconds ago. Shawn let out a scream as a black tattooed transformer landed in front of them and took aim. Jolt swerved, quickly racing around the mech. The driver door flew open as jolt skidded to a halt. Quickly dumping out his passenger, Jolt transformed and unfurled his electro whips, which cackled with energy as they finished unrolling. The winged Decepticon was unfortunately joined by two more. The only defining featured of both from the first was one had dark navy blue markings and the other a rich purple.

" Shawn run! Quickly! I'll hold them off! Optimus is on his way, you need to get into some cover. Quickly now!" Shawn didn't need to be told twice when automatic machine bullets pierced the ground around him as Jolt ran forward, whips lashing out. One whip latched around the purple ones wrist, cutting off the bullets and lancing a disabling pulse up the appendage as the other slashed a cackling gouge in the blue ones chest. Shawn didn't see the results of this move as he darted forward, a terrified squeak reminding him of his precious cargo. Cursing loudly, Shawn darted behind a low rock outcropping as bullets grazed where he stood again. The small mini-bot let out a low whine and a wetness soaked threw his sweater. "**Creater? Wha-?" **Shawn shushed the small bot, putting a gentle hand on his pocket as more bullets grazed around them. **"Its alright Turbo, everything's fine. Be calm and don't make a sound. I'm going to be moving a lot right now and a distraction is not very welcome, can you do that Turbo?" **A small whimper sounded before Shawn felt the Bot nod into his hand. Taking a breathe, Shawn tensed, waiting for the bullets to subside. The moment the rain stopped Shawn sprinted from his meagre hiding spot and ran for a much large outcropping about 100 feet in front of him. A small cave carved in it would be a better cover and maybe keep any hands from reaching him. Small rocks flew up at him as bullets his the ground him. A small glance behind showed the source to be the black jet, the blue and purple occupied with Jolt's electro whips. Weaving around the bullets caused the distance to be crossed longer but Shawn felt more confident being on an unpredictable path then a straight one. A sudden force hit his leg causing him to cry out and loose his balance. He flipped to his side as he fell, ever mindful of the small cargo in his pouch. Groaning he slowly got up, feeling his leg. Shawn froze as he left the hole in his pants but no blood on skin underneath. Looking down, he spotted the whole and the grey, perfectly untouched, leg beneath. The paused cost him dearly as the Black Mech caught up and loomed over him.

Shawn tensed, arms protectively over his precious cargo, as the sharp tipped fingers came towards him. The only thought running through his head was, _this is as stupid way to die, why couldn't I have gone out surrounded by beautiful women only in their underwear? _Shawn was soon surprised by the utter lack of pain and the sudden motion of defying gravity and going straight up. Looking up, he found himself in a makeshift cage made of the jets fingers. The jet chuckled and quickly leapt into the air, boosters easily lifting him into the sky. " Thundercracker, Skywarp! Leave the puny Autobot be, we have our prize." Clutching to the juncture between the Mechs pointer finger and middle, Shawn spotted the blue one shoot an electro whip off the purple one before the two joined the black one in the sky. " Jolt!" Shawn waved at the bot franticly, hoping for some kind of rescue. The electric Mech let out a distressed cry, quickly launched his whips at them, only for the length to be only meters off.

In the distance was a dust cloud, signalling the Auto-bot reinforcements. Shawn was determined, like hell he was gonna be kidnapped without a fight. Gripping tightly to the metal panel in front of him, Shawn dug a hand roughly into the finger joint, grabbed hold of some wires, and pulled. A pained howl from above him was his only warning before the hand opened up and the nice level surface he sat on wasn't so level anymore. As the ground rushed to meet him, Shawn considered the options. Only the jets and Jolt were near enough to catch him, so the only paths to take was an imminent death by hitting the ground, being caught again by a jet, or being electrocuted by electro whips to stop his fall.

Knowing the soft hearted Auto-bots, Jolt wouldn't risk a death by electrocution to catch him with his whips so his only hope was a jet catching him. Fantastic. Shawn rolled into a ball, mini-bot protectively in the center, and waited for imminent impact. The pain came as his back hit a hard surface, which seemed to sag as the momentum forced the ground down. Cracking open an eye, Shawn spotted the blue tattoos on the metal cage around him. Letting out a shaky breathe, Shawn looked down. The ground was about 11 feet below him. The black jet hovered above his saviour.

" Stupid organic, do you want to die? It can be arranged." Shawn just continued his shaky breaths and against his will a tear streaked down his face. _Note to self: do not attack only surface holding you when your many times the safe distance to live above the ground. _a finger poked into his cage, shifting him away from any joints or crevasses. Shawn spotted a vague shape of a peterbilt careening towards them as the jets gained altitude again. The black one sneered as the trine veered away. " Your to late Prime! You lost the prize, it's only a matter of time before we get the other as well." The jet seemed to cackle as the jets picked up speed. In no time, the ground sped under them faster then Shawn could ever remember seeing. Had he mentioned he hated flying? This was mostly do to the turbulence making him sick. Being in a metal cage, sides barely large enough to keep him in comfortably, no harness to make sure he didn't fall, was not helping the queasy feeling one bit. Shawn was sure he'd puke on the hand if the g-force wasn't keeping it down.

Very soon, sooner then Shawn expected, the speed decreased and the jets descended. The blue one dumped him on a grassy field, very few land marks or man made structures around. The mechanics first action was to puke that days food onto the ground, the second was to glower at the trine, before puking again. The Jets were not amused. The purple one looked ready to puke himself, putting a hand over his mouth and turning away with a gag. The black one frowned, " Tiny organic, stop that purging at once. I will not be giving damaged cargo to that perfectionist Soundwave only to have him argue it was my fault."

Shawn gasped out his comeback to the jet between dry heaves. " ya well…. You wouldn't feel….. To great after…. Going on a…. carnival ride of… death either." A whimper sounded from his pocket as Turbo pet his stomach tenderly. This gained a the Jets attention. The blue one leaned down curiously, reaching a finger to his pocket. Shawn hissed and turned away, blocking the holes from the jet. The other two became interested as well, one coming behind and one going to his other side, trapping him between them. Shawn's answer to this was to plop himself on the ground and curling around the mini-bot.

"what do you have fleshling?" The black taunted, poking his side harshly. Hissing, Shawn flinched to the side, exposing the side opening on the pocket. The blue one acted fast, leaning in and dragging a finger along the cloth, ripping it open. A squeak sounded before Turbo tumbled out and onto the ground beside him. The Jets gasped and flinched back as Turbo scrambled into Shawn's arms, tears welling up in his optics. " A sparkling?!" the purple one leaned forward, Shawn leaning back from the large face. A look of wonder was all over the jets face, scanners working over time on them. " Order: Situational update." A monotone voice rang out, startling the jet from his scans. The three flinched back, revealing a another Decepticon nearby. Shawn assumed he was Soundwave, since the black one said they were giving him to the con. The cons chest opened, releasing a small boom box, which unfolded into a familiar mech. " You!" Shawn pointed at the bot accusingly, the small thing flinching like he thought he was going to be struck. "Ironhide said you escaped, didn't think it would lead to my kidnapping. This sucks." the purple jet ran over to the mech excitedly. " Soundwave, the Allspark has a sparkling! We could make younglings again!" the truck walked forward, inspecting the small bot in the humans arms. " Inquiry: Origin of Sparkling." Shawn remained silent, refusing to give the cons anything. He'd be damned before letting these guys get a one up on the Auto-bots. The con reached down towards Turbo and Shawn reacted immediately. The mechanic reached in and yanked, much like before on the black jets hand.

Soundwave reared back, although no pained sound came from him. The Decepticons just watched him, Shawn watched back. He didn't know where this was going but he hoped the Auto-bots found him soon. Turbo squirmed in his arms, uncomfortable under the gaze of the hostile Mechs, not like he was better under friendly gaze. Frenzy chattered up at him, having situated himself near Shawn's knee. **" Stupid organic, you don't understand just what your dealing with. Soundwave will get Decepticon sparklings out of you, whether you know it or not."** The little con laughed, obviously thinking Shawn didn't understand. **"Ya right, and I'm the Easter bunny from hell giving explosive eggs to little children. Get bent you little cretin." **Frenzy screeched in surprise, Turbo giving a little giggle at the small mech. " **Creator, why are we here?" **The Cons leaned in inquisitively, waiting for Shawn's answer to the small Mech. "**Never mind that Turbo. Just stay away from them, I don't want you mixed up with their sort. Their worse then the roller twins by far." **Turbo flinched, his older brothers weren't exactly kind to him.

" Situation: Allspark has created sparklings. Protection and further creation required. Ravage, rumble: Eject." Another small boom box and a Jaguar came form the truck. The boom box transformed into a bulkier version of frenzy, visor situated on it's face. The cat only had one optic and plain to see machine guns on its hips. " Mission: Protect the carrier. Allow no Auto-bot retrieval. Starscream mission: Retrieve other half of Allspark." the three mini-bots surrounded the Carrier, Ravage practically on Shawn's lap. Shawn gently reached out and gently rubbed the side of the cats face. A harsh sounding metal purr resounded, causing Shawn to jump. Turbo reached out and rubbed as well, making Ravage one happy robot kitty. Shawn laughed at the situation. Never would he thought he would be sitting in an unknown field, rubbing a alien pat cat, while giant robots discussed how to make him create more mini-bots.

_At least they don't know how t the mini-bots were made or the Auto-bots would be in deep shit. Hope they find me soon, can't be that hard to find an energy beacon as large as mine. _Rumble nudging him, getting him to stand. Soundwave transformed, the larger then usual truck popping open its driver door. " Action: Travel to main base. Seeker trine circle nearby desert and throw off Auto-bot tail." Shawn sat in the driver seat, seatbelt quickly strapping him in tight. The two boom boxes occupied the passenger seat while ravage took the back. Turbo remained curled on his chest, hands clenched so tight Shawn doubted the jet could pull him off. _On the plus side, at least their not going to torture me, I hope._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus was worried. The Decepticons couldn't possibly know the importance of the human they took. His energy shouldn't be able to be picked up since ratchet set up a dampening field. The only way would be if the Allspark energy heightened enough to override the shield. If that was happening, who knew what changes were going on in the small human. Sam had only recently developed systems that could run on energon, his intake of food lessening, and His signature couldn't break the barrier quite yet. An unknown factor had just been thrown into the situation. If Allspark energy was rolling off Shawn in the waves it was doing now, no one knew the exact result of the change. For all they knew, Shawn was releasing life giving radiation to anything around him, not just what he touched. If this was correct, even if Shawn didn't wish to make a machine alive, he might not have a choice. Not only that, but what changes were befalling the human? He must be past the outer changes, the inside systems starting there changes. if the Decepticons didn't have a medic, Shawn's changes would have to be found once they showed themselves. That could be potentially fatal for everyone. Ratchet needed to gain access to the boy, if not for the boys health then to stave off a situation where the earth was in danger. Shawn may be changing in stages but there was no guarantee the human body could hold the energy in, even changed. The whole planet was in danger of having its machines turned to life unless a medic dampened the energy again.

Optimus hoped they could find the Decepticon base quickly, or who knew the consequences. Their only hope was if Shawn could keep the energy at bay until they arrived. It wasn't a very strong hope, the human had next to no knowledge about dampening, a mistake Optimus whole heartedly regretted, and would be rectified the moment the boy was in their custody again. He just hoped the ark's tracking system was as good as Bluestreak said it was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn quickly had grown bored in the truck, hours having gone by and no end of the trip in sight. A small bluish tint had come to his vision, only he couldn't get rid of it. He had tried blinking, covering his eyes then opening again, even putting sunglasses on but the tint remained. It wasn't until he looked at Frenzy and suddenly text steamed in front of his eyes, telling him the Mechs designation, functionality and faction that same knew what had happened. The Allspark energy has reached his brain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now :D Wondering what changes will befall Shawn? Well to bad, I aint telling just yet! How will the Auto-bots get Shawn back? Will he stave off turning the planets machine to life? Find out soon on Mechanic. Keep the reviews coming, I like knowing my fics don't suck xD.


	7. Chapter 7

Greetings loyal Alerters and Favers. I was trying to find a way to start the 7 chapter and had a most wonderful idea while at work! Boring 10 hour shifts are good for something, xD. Allspark changes and a plot twist ahead!

Note: in my vision, Soundwave's cassettes height are 1 ½ - 2 humans tall.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything transformer like, although I wished I had a ratchet toy.

* * *

Shawn tried to stay calm, it would do no good letting the Decepticons watching him know anything was wrong. The text kept streaming past his eyes, detailing everything about Frenzy from the alloy in his armour, his weapons, even the amount of fluids currently in his system. It was eerie. Shawn gazed at the other Mini-bot next to Frenzy and the process started over, listing everything that was Rumble. The information from Frenzy seemed to stick itself in a corner but didn't completely disappear, kind of like minimizing a computer window. A bright blue beam suddenly connected the two in his vision as a sentence ran over the line. Twin bond. The line started at Frenzy's chest and ended at Rumble's. Shawn's eyes widened, it was bad enough to know every minute detail of someone, it was worse to know how that person was connected to people. Even though these bots were Decepticons, Shawn felt a little guilty. He felt like he was breaking into the Mechs privacy, Shawn could relate very well to that.

Gazing back at the jaguar in the back seat, scroll came up telling him all there was to know about ravage. Shawn sighed and closed his eyes. The text continued without a feed from the world behind it. The sight was oddly horrifying and intriguing at the same time. More bright blue line streaked across his vision and a sentence ran along it was well. Symbiotic bond. Shawn's eyes snapped open, the recent blue lines connected the three Decepticon Mini-bots together and connected all three to the truck currently transporting them. Words floated above the mini-bots. Symbiote. A word floated on the trucks windshield. Host. Science class suddenly didn't seem so stupid.

Shawn took a calming breathe, trying to slow his heart beat before the con noticed something wrong. Looking down, Shawn caught sight of Turbo. Again Information streamed but it was different. While current information did come up, a sort of blue print fixed itself over the small bot. Door wings attached to his back, a sort of helmet with long metal ribbons adorned his head, large construction wheels replaced the rubber one of the toy car, a tail streamed behind him, ending in a sort of construction claw used in logging. A height reference came up beside the blue print and Shawn's eyes widening. The blueprint was supposed to be just a tad smaller then Optimus Prime. A sentence finished over the mini-bot and the image seemed to cling to the bot, small changes in the design happening as flexibility and armour was considered. Final stage. Shawn gaped, his small, shy, non-confident, race car was going to turn into a large war-built construction behemoth. What stunned him most was just how he knew this in the first place.

A blue beam spawned off his mini-bot and, instead of connected to another bot in the vicinity, it connected to his own chest. Creator bond. While Shawn knew that the Mini-bots seemed particularly fond of him, he thought it was a basic need for parental connection, like babies. Never in a million years would he had believed he had a tangible bond with any of his bots and right before his eyes was the proof that such a thing existed.

Catching sight of his own body started the process yet again and, yet again, it was different. All sorts of information hit him, most of it being about just how much organic tissue was left, the operation of his mechanical parts, energy levels, invasion warnings about diseases in his organic tissue, warning about over heating, freezing up, weight ratios, even the exact time he would need to go to sleep before he passed out in exhaustion. The most fascinating part was the streaming of basic programs, instructional pages on how to use what, even a note on how to stop Allspark radiation and keep it in his spark if he so wished. The page said it was highly unrecommended to do so until all systems was mechanic or the organic tissue could seize and die, leaving him crippled. Good thing to know.

Shawn closed his eyes, it being easier to concentrate on the blue without the added streaming of reality. Seizing the organic reports, Shawn saw that only his major organs, such as heart, lungs, and stomach, was left, the first being changed was the brain to stop the muscle from rejecting to new organs, a just in case. A large schematic came up, showing the energon lines, lubricant lines, even the nerve cables all along his body. Sensitive areas, like the bottom of his feet, palm of his hands, and lower back was highlighted, with warning of extra careful care. Apparently ports was located at each area and touching them could cause great pain or pleasure. Shawn disregarded that report, not wanting to know. Shawn looked down and only saw smooth skin where the port should be. A blueprint, much like Turbo's, wrapped around his hand and showed a round hole with cables attached at the very centre.

A shiver went up Shawn's spine, or should he say structural column, according to his schematic. Sighing, Shawn gazed out the window sullenly, his vision recording the make up and properties of everything outside. He couldn't summon even an ounce of anger or fear to freak out anymore. Meeting alien robots, caring for 8 of said robots, and then being kidnapped by said robots left one dulled to these things. The sight just made everything a fact and Shawn couldn't fight fact, which sucked big time. _Suck it up, _his mind said,_ the world gave you lemons now just poke it and get back to your life. No use freaking if it ain't going to fix it. _Damn his Optimus sounding conscious and its sagely advice.

The truck slowed down, entering a cave structure. A few minutes later a door appeared, and it seemed to be attached to some sort of ship lodged in rock. The word Nemesis was written in Cybertronian on the wall beside the door, as well as the words Cargo hold. Shawn didn't claim to know very much about Cybertronians but even he had gathered the basic knowledge of the Decepticon fleet for safety purposes. As such, Shawn knew the Nemesis was the main attack ship of the Decepticon fleet. How it got deep into a rock face was another matter entirely. The truck doors popped open and the seat belt strapping him down released. Stepping out carefully, Shawn walked to the rock face as Soundwave transformed back, his girth almost not fitting into the tunnel. The Symbiotes flanked him as Soundwave opened the hatch door, ushering him inside. A large purple coloured room greeted them, filled with large crates and a landing pad in one corner. A beam of sunlight hit the pad, a small tunnel through the rock sitting above it. The size of the tunnel could probably fit a seeker if they manouvered quite a bit. Soundwave walked over to some double doors across the room as the mini-bots shoved the human after the Mech.

A small warning flashed at the corner of Shawn's vision as the group walked slowly down a corridor. Shawn prompted the file to open as the group came up to a very large door. Text steamed across his eyes as the doors opened up to a very spacious and bland Berth room.

Energon levels: 30%. Require refuel in approximately 3 hours.

That didn't sound good. Soundwave immediately sat in front of a couple monitors in the corner of the room, the mini-bots directing Shawn to another corner filled, surprisingly, with many human household objects. A small bed, a stocked kitchen, and even a leisure area was set up. Shawn didn't know if he should be grateful or worried that the Decepticons planned this far. Ravage stood guard at the area entrance, low walls splitting up the areas. They were low enough to not give any privacy but large enough to be effective dividers. Obviously his captors didn't trust him to be alone.

The leisure area consisted of a small work out area, a couple of chairs, and a bookshelf filled with data pads. The kitchen was stocked with many different foods and beverages, the main one being frozen dinners and juice. The bedroom consisted of a small single bed with only one pillow and a sheet, a dresser filled with only t-shirts and jeans of every size imaginable, and a small cornered off mobile toilet. Everything one would need to keep a human alive without the comforts of regular society. Fantastic. Shawn dropped Turbo onto a chair in the leisure area, the mini-bot looking around curiously. The cassette mini-bots were watching curiously from outside his area, obviously fascinated on how the Man settled in, like watching a new hamster build his shavings nest. Shawn was not amused.

Shawn looked top to bottom around the kitchen, hoping to find some energon, but obviously the Decepticons hadn't thought he would need any. He wasted a good hour of his remaining time doing so and he was starting to feel woozy. Walking slowly to the 'entrance' of his area, trying not to run into anything while in a half stumble, Shawn glared at the Jaguar guarding it. " Why is there no energon in here? I only have an hour and a half left before the freaky blue screen does something drastic." Shawn savoured the startled expressions on the mini-bots faces, the twins running eagerly to Soundwave. The Truck was conversing to someone on screen, the nasally shouting coming over making it a good chance of it being Starscream. "Soundwave, the squishy said he wanted Energon. What do we do?" Soundwave seemed to ignore the two, finishing his conversation. Shawn sat dejectedly in the 'doorway', rubbing his eyes, trying to stave off a headache. He was to tired to give a damn about what was happening. Another warning popped up and Shawn groaned. The file opened when prompted.

Recharge needed For additional changes on structure to be made. Estimated time before recharge is required: 6 hours.

Perfect. So he was hungry and tired, not like he needed a damn computer screen to tell him that. A dull thump landed beside him. Moving his hands away from his face, Shawn spotted a large cube the size of a kiddie pool sitting beside his kitchen area. Frenzy was hooking up a small tube to it, which ended in a cap. A bright pink liquid glowed in the see through cube, his blue sight cataloguing it as low grade energon. Shawn slowly moved to the kitchen, the days emotions catching up and draining him. A small pile of human sized empty glass cubes were set onto the kitchen counter by an eager Rumble. The twins backed off, watching excitedly as Shawn moved about. The mechanic was getting sick of being treated like a pet.

Grabbing a cube, Shawn quickly uncapped the tube and watched the glowing liquid fill the makeshift cup. Ratchet had told him that energon was poisonous to humans and had kept all the stock in a closed room from the human forces, But if his creepy Allspark sight wanted him to drink energon then who was he to argue its obvious knowledge of all? Recapping the tube, Shawn walked to a chair and slowly sat down, staring into his energon cube. The liquid didn't reflect his image, a sign of how alien it was. Shawn contemplated if drinking it would be wise, until another warning of low energy came up on his sight. Shrugging, Shawn gulped it down in one go. It had a very odd taste, like if one was to pour a whole pouch of strawberry and raspberry pop rocks into a can of cream soda, shake it up, then chug it. The liquid buzzed along his body and Shawn felt a tremor go down his spine and spread to his limbs.

The effect was like drinking 6 cups of coffee in quick succession after a nights sleep of only 3 hours. Caffeine rush. Shawn jumped up, suddenly bursting with energy and grabbed turbo from his bed. A small giggle seeped from his lips as he spun around, Mini-bot tightly in grasp. A small tune was playing in his head, vague and unplaceable. Shawn skipped past an amused Ravage back to the energon dispenser and quickly drew another cube, downing that one just as fast. A grin spread across his face. " hey turbo?!" the mini-bot beeped questioningly at the human. " Lets play hide and seek! You hide and I'll count to ten then try to find you. Ready? go!" Shawn put the mini-bot on the floor and covered his eyes, giggling. He watched on his blue vision as the construction blueprint walked farther away and vaguely to the left, towards the bedroom area. Shawn bounced on his heels, shaking in restrained energy and excitement. Soundwave and the mini-cons watched in interest, the effects of energon to his system highly amusing. Wanting to play with the mini-bot, Shawn deliberately went the opposite direction of the race car, snickering the whole time. Passing Ravage again, waving a couple fingers in his face playfully, Shawn entered the living area. The twins were looking over the edge of the wall at him curiously. A vaguely mischievous thought came to mind and Shawn grinned. Walking around the room in a seemingly erratic fashion in show of trying to find his mini-bot, Shawn made his way slowly over to the twins.

Reaching the wall, Shawn vaulted over and onto the back of a surprised Rumble. The mini-con shrieked and bolted, Shawn quickly locking his legs around the metal waist, giggling as his make-shift ride ran wildly around the room. " Get it off! Get it off! Sweet Primus, get it off!" the other mini-cons just laughed at Rumble become more hysterical, yelling about organic disease, contamination, and parts getting caught in his gears. Shawn just laughed excitedly the whole time, adrenaline, or a robotic variant of such, running through his veins. Rumble finally had enough and grabbed Shawn's arms from around his neck and quickly pulled the mechanic off and pushed him away harshly. Shawn landed hard on the ground and grunted, still laughing. The thrill slowly teetered off, along with his rush, leaving him spent on the metallic floor of Soundwave's berth room. A system report flashed up.

Energon levels: 100% Next refuelling: 5 days, 12 hours, 11 minutes. Recharge required in: 5 hours.

A large hand suddenly grabbed the front of his sweater, lifting him up. The blue hand gently placed him on the small bed in his 'area.' Soundwave straightened as Shawn stretched on the bed, tired and spent. The time pasted quickly in Shawn's daze, Turbo having quickly climbed up and onto his chest, the sweater pocket remains in his tiny servo. The mini-cons had gone back into Soundwave, except a bird one which had perched on a shaft above his living space, the TIC quickly setting up orders and plans with the Decepticon forces before settling in for night. The room stayed quiet, Shawn wide awake on his bed. He couldn't seem to fall asleep, even with the flashing warning telling him he needed sleep in the next couple of minutes or face something called stasis lock.

Something in his movements or the fact the bird had yet to stop watching him must have tipped off Soundwave, as suddenly the large mech was standing over him again. " Inquiry: Why are you not recharging. Scans tell me you are in need of rest." Shawn snorted, not caring one bit that he was talking to a potentially homicidal robot. " You think I don't know that? Been getting warning for hours now, but I just can't fall asleep. Maybe if I wasn't surrounded by enemy forces and constantly watched I might have better luck." Shawn rolled his eyes at the mech, it should be obvious why he couldn't sleep. " Suggestion: induced sleep."

Shawn blinked at the mech, was he trying to be helpful or taking an opportunity to do something horrible with substances to him? Most likely the second one. " No thank you, I ain't letting any kind of drug near me." Soundwave just stared down at him, unreadable. Shawn squirmed, the stare unnerving. " Substance: Unnecessary. Only hard-line hook up required." Shawn knew he was going to regret it, but his mind wouldn't let the question go unsaid. " Hard-line?" Soundwave must have seen it as a consent as a hand was suddenly around him, lifting him up to chest level. The cons chest split open, showing the area that housed the mini-cons, and the hand lowered. " Oh no! you are not going to put me in there!" Shawn thrashed as the hand put him over an empty compartment, very likely to be the bird's spot.

He fell feet first into the compartment no bigger then an large sized closet. Metal panels and wires surrounded him, a small screen to one side. The compartment jerked into motion and Shawn looked up, seeing the dwindling light as the chest closed itself. " No! nonononono!" the space became dark as the area came to a halt, the only light radiating from the small screen. Text scrolled slowly along the screen, seemingly on a standby mode. Shawn sat tensely in the exact center of the floor, curled tightly into a ball, scared to even move in case it triggered something. Suddenly the small cables lining the compartment began to move, small plugs at the end of them revealing themselves. They slithered like large black snakes towards him and he squeaked in terror, trying to bat them away.

One seized his wrist as he batted another off him, it clenched and pulled tight, yanking his hand up and away from his body. Shawn yelped and tried to pull it back as another grabbed his ankle, also pulling that limb away from his body and towards the wall. The last two limbs followed quickly as Shawn fell into panic, squirming harshly to try and free himself. The plugs on the cables ends quickly fell into a specific position, over areas Shawn would recognize as sensitive if he was in the right state of mind to pay attention. A surprised squeak released from the human , the plugs rubbing gently at his hands and ankles, directly over the ports under his skin. Shawn tensed up as other plugs joins in, two on his shoulders, two on his thighs, and one on his neck. They seemed determined to gain access to the ports and Shawn was damn well not going to let them. He continued thrashing as the cables became more tense, trying to hold him still. A message flashed across his blue sight causing his to freeze again as the information sinked in.

Symbiote recharge chamber connecters detected: Commencing hook up.

Shawn watched transfixed at his hands as a peculiar sensation washed across his body. The skin, literally, rippled away from his hands, like the waves in water after you skipped a pebble over it. They revealed what his blueprints had showed him, small round ports with energon and nerve cables attached. The silver disks sat over a metallic version of hand muscles and bones, the color scheme a monochromatic grey. The plugs seemed to detect the small openings and quickly snapped in. Shawn shouted in surprise, half from the sensation of the penetration, half from the sudden text scrolling along his eyes.

Recharge sequence Initiated: Symbiote set-up Initiated: Recharge to commence in: 5..

Shawn gasped as the blue sight shut down, his eyes involuntarily closing. A brief 1 flashed in his vision and then he was lost to the world.

* * *

Images flashed across his vision, some of life times long ago, some of life times yet to be, but mostly it was of the lifetimes currently in progress. The knowledge of what had been, what was now, and what will be steamed endlessly past his sight. It seemed to go on forever and yet only last a second. A small blue flash happened and suddenly the information halted. The scene left was a very tender one. It was of a younger Soundwave caring for a infant looking ravage, the jaguar like an over sized kitten.

"Touching isn't it?" The voice seemed to come from everywhere and no where at the same time. It was neither young or old, male or female, not even soft or loud. It just was.

Shawn whipped around, trying to spot the voice but all he could see was the scene and a small blue glow. " Who's there?" the voice seemed to chuckled, the sound more like wind chimes or a musical note. " The question not who I am, but what I am. I would be known to you as the Allspark." Shawn intakes sharply, the source of all his troubles right in front of him. " Please, before you rant at me I wish to tell you something." Shawn glowered but reluctantly nodded, he would get his revenge soon enough.

The scene dissolved and suddenly a human stood before him, but not. If it was human, it was the most non-gender, perfectly symmetrical, unblemished human he had ever seen. It seemed to glow the same blue as before, and was completely covered in silver cloth. " You, Shawn Conners, was chosen for a very specific purpose. To understand this purpose you must first know something about me. Contrary to popular belief, my power is not all-purpose." Shawn stared confused at the being as the area around them bled into another scene. This one depicted a pair of kneeling Decepticons in front of the cube, the surroundings very alien. " My power was spawned to create life, yes, but in order to create such diversity the Decepticons and Auto-bots demanded, the energy began to specialize and shed some of its general selection. For example, to create troops that Megatron wanted, the energy given needed to be purely savage, a vicious being who could survive the ranks of Decepticon hierarchy, while Auto-bots needed a pacifist touch, a need for peace, kindness, forgiveness. My original housing begin to produce two types of energy, the red which coloured the Decepticons Optics and sparks, and blue which coloured the Auto-bots optics and sparks. Understandably, the red housed the power of destruction and death while the blue house the power of healing and life."

The scene around them played out, the cube letting out bolts of red into one of the kneeling Cons, racing along the prone body. The Allspark continued. " When Samuel Witwicky and yourself endeavoured to destroy my original body, the two energies needed to transfer into a new container, but I couldn't put them together. The conflicting energies would tear them apart, so I sent them into different containers. The closest recipients were, of course, yourself and Samuel. I scanned your qualities and gave the energy most appropriate for your personality to you. I gave young Samuel the life giving blue energy and I gave you the destruction ridden red energy." Shawn gapped at the deity, unbelieving that he was essentially a powerhouse of destruction. " Wait, wait. But I have clearly seen blue energy coming from my hands, how do you explain that?" the Allspark smiled, clearing having expected the question.

" I couldn't give you just the pure one energy, everything needs balance. I gave each of you a part of the other energy, small enough that the two parts couldn't war each other in your body. The small amount of blue energy in you can heal small wounds and keep a Mech from death, but you cannot revive or complete reconstruct a mech with it. Samuel has the power of that. You will have the power to harm, to bring a spark of creation to the Decepticon faction, to destroy all if you wish. You have the power to undo everything the blue energy has ever done, which means you could destroy the entire cybertronian race if you so wished it, along with anything I have ever touched or my power has seeped into." Shawn just stood there stunned, unbelieving, not wanting to know it was true. " But, why me? Why did you give me the red energy? I don't want to be a weapon of destruction, that's unfair!" the deity just gazed down at him, a regal air of understanding and comfort about him.

" I trust in your ability to not use the power unconditionally. I sensed an underlying darkness in Samuel that could have taken up the offer of total destruction if posed in the correct manner. Your being housed an underlying respect for power, a respect for life, and a respect for death. Your personality was most compatible to not make use of your ability in a negative way." Shawn frowned and curled in on himself. " I know this is hard for you to accept but I must let you know. Only you can spark new life in the Decepticons, just like only Sam can spark new life for the Auto-bots. You are the deciding factor for the future of all Decepticons and I implore you to make it a happy one. I endeavoured to make all my creations happy and I ask you to continue that. I have given you the entire history of every Decepticon to have ever been spark and who has yet to be. Its your decision to follow the path to come or destroy the remaining future of a dwindling faction." Shawn groaned as the Allspark disappeared, vision going black. His last thought before light flooded his vision was _I hate my life but most of all I hate alien super cubes._

* * *

Chapter 7 is complete! Legasp! Please R&R! who likes my version of the origins of the Allspark power? :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Im on a roll! Im getting excited! How will Shawn take the Allspark situation? Find out on Mechanic!

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, Hasbro does. *sniff*

* * *

Sam knew he didn't come off as the most bright or talented guy. He knew he was no genius or athletic nut but he prided himself on one thing. His ability to read people. When Shawn had went missing, Jolt had taken it the hardest. He almost never left his room and never talked to others. The rest had been on edge, always tense, like they were waiting for something terrible to happen. The easiest to see it from was bumblebee, who paced the base restlessly. Ratchet had seemed most irritable, arranging and rearranging his tools while grumbling to himself. Sam didn't exactly know why they were so restless, Shawn was a big boy, he could take care of himself until a rescue was made. The Allspark was protecting his friend after all. Maybe all the stress was from losing the Allspark, the Decepticons didn't know the value of Shawn after all, they wouldn't treat him with care to preserve the power.

Sam prided himself in knowing when peoples routine changed, So when the Auto-bots suddenly seemed to perk up and burst into action, Sam knew something with Shawn had changed. he didn't know how or why they knew, but it was the best news he could have found out. The Auto-bots would be acting sullen and downtrodden if something dire had happened. The Mechs had quickly gathered into the Rec. room, Sam sliding in unnoticed. "Ratchet, report. What happened to the signal?" The medic frowned at Prowl, a data pad clenched tightly. " Well, if I knew that I wouldn't be sitting here. I have a few theories, and if you would all sit down and pay attention, I'd let you all know." the Milling about Mechs quickly sat, Optimus near the medic. Ratchet cleared his throat, "As I was saying, there is multiple explanations for the Allspark energy signal from Shawn to suddenly disappear. One is that the Decepticons finally killed the human." Many of the Mechs gasped, Jolt seemed to wilt sullenly in his seat. "A second option would be the transformation is complete and the Allspark is no longer needed at a elevated level." many Mechs, including Jolt, looked up hopefully. "And a final option is that Shawn learned how to suppress the signal. The last one is the most unlikely."

The gathered Auto-bots murmured restlessly. Optimus spoke up. "So what can we do?" Everyone squirmed in their seat, anxious to know. "Well, since we don't know the location of the Decepticon base, a rescue is slim. Unless we find a way to track Shawn or the Decepticons again, we have a small hope of getting the boy back. I can only suggest to up the scanning and tailing of Decepticons, and hope we can find them, or the boy manages to escape himself." the Auto-bots seemed to sulk and wither at the final conclusion, Jolt the most effected. Optimus stood, gaining the gatherings attention. " You heard Ratchet, everyone is to track and tail signals from the Decepticons until their base is found. Report immediately when you do. Dismissed." The Mechs filed out slowly, most not holding much hope for the taken human. Sam followed after before the door could close._ I hope you know a way out Shawn, _Sam thought as he followed Bluestreak down the hall_, Rescue is a slim chance. _

* * *

Shawn groaned at the light in his vision, the blue making his eyes tingle. Blinking rapidly the light seemed to dim until the compartment made an appearance in his vision. His body felt stiff and, looking down, he found out why. The cables had held is body in the spread position the whole time he had been out, circulation was slow in his extremities making them slightly numb. A small scan over his body showed that all his skin had rippled away, his body composed of small plates coloured like his clothing over a metal rendition of human muscles and the circulatory system. The plates made him aware that his clothing was missing. Looking below him he found no shreds or pieces so he was baffled by their disappearance. Memories of his dream flashed by, the Allspark, the knowledge. Shawn groaned and flopped loosely in his bind, eyes clenched closed. It couldn't have been real, like he could house the entire history and spark knowledge of any Decepticon ever made. Although it would explain the sudden knowledge about Soundwave and his mini-bots. A thought crossed his mind, making the man gasp. If he had knowledge of only Decepticons, Did that make Turbo a Decepticon?! Impossible, the small race car was to timid and shy to be a destruction loving being of doom.

The blueprint hovering over the mini-bot seemed to give credit to the Decepticon theory, but Shawn didn't want his small companion to turn into another Megatron or Starscream. It would be unfair, and a little sad, to see the small timid creature turn savage. _I'll have to change that, _he thought, _no creation of mine is going to be a earth hating, destruction loving, mindless Megatron drone. _A flashing blue gained his attention, directing him to the small screen to the side. A message was flashing on it.

Recharge cycle complete. Awaiting ejection command.

What an ejection command was Shawn didn't know, but he was determined to get one. Struggling in the vice grip of the cables proved ineffective and painful as the plugs jiggled around harshly in the ports they occupied. Twisting to the side gave him a slight reflection of himself in the side panels, making him gasp. His face had changed along side his body, only plates covered them instead of musculature and veins. A sharp red glow came from his once sapphire eyes, marking the dream as slightly true. Small antenna came from where his hair used to be, they moved and twitched as he examined his body. Small earmuff looking protrusions covered where his ears should be. A flicking behind him made him turn and look down. A long whip-like tail extended from his waist and flicked along the wall behind him. It was coloured the camouflage black of his pants. Shawn would have hyperventilated if he could have but, unfortunately, he no long had lungs that needed air, so he settled for a harsh scream and thrashing about. Instead of the pain he expected from his ports, the cables suddenly let him go, dropping him harshly to the floor.

Gasping, Shawn pushed himself up, watching the 'muscles' in his arms strain to do so. It was creepy. The flashing screen caught his attention again.

Ejection command Initiated. Preparing launch in 10..

Shawn got to his feet and teetered harshly, tail and what appeared to be thrusters on his heels, overbalancing him. He watched as the countdown got to 1 and the floor suddenly jerked up, the compartment opening. Falling to his aft, Shawn watched as the compartment opening raced to meet him, the floor stopping harshly as it reached the top, launching him slightly into the air, just above the chest compartment roof. A blue hand wrapped around him before he could fall back, the compartment closing again under him. The hand lifted him up and opened, Soundwave's visored optics meeting his gaze. Behind him, his tail swished nervously, tickling the fingers near it.

Frenzy stood on Soundwave's shoulder nearby, his twin beside him. The other cassettes had taken position on their hosts body as well, the bird and ravage on the other shoulder, a bat hung on one of Soundwave's antennae with a second bird on the other. Lines connected them all together and, to Shawn's surprise, connected him to them as well. Somehow, he didn't know just how, a Symbiote bond had generate between him and Soundwave. The mechanic flopped bonelessly in his, Shawn still couldn't believe it, hosts hand, mouth gapping. Frenzy chuckled as Rumble mock wolf whistled. " Looking good squishy! How did you know Soundwave had a thing for tails?!" Shawn halted his tail sharply, drawing it close to his body as he felt a tremor in the hand he was perched on. Gulping as the flashing visor in front of him, Shawn stammered out, " W-What's going on? What did you do to me? And where are we?" Having taken the time to look around himself, he had noted he was no longer in Soundwave's room but in, what appeared to be, a large medicinal area.

Three berths lined the wall next to them, 2 of them filled. Large shelves and cabinets nearby held medical equipment and supplies. The 2 filled berths were covered in sheets, one lump smaller then the other. A mech was sitting behind a desk nearby, the construction wheels and crane assembly clearly visible, optics visored and a strange black helm cover protecting his head. The mech smirked as Soundwave walked over, Shawn tightly in hand. " You, little mech, possess the power to resurrect our glorious leader. You have been brought here to fulfill the purpose of kidnapping you from that little Autobot pest." The constructicon walked over to the Berths and yanked off the sheet from the smaller lump. The act unveiled the wet, slightly repaired body, of the helicopter the human military had killed in Mission city. A second unveiling revealed the unmoving body of the Decepticon leader himself on the second berth, gaping hole still in his chest. " Our other comrades are still to damaged to bring back safely, even with your innate healing power. These two have been deemed repaired enough to under go resuscitation." The unknown mech continued, pushing the sheets onto a shelf. Shawn shuddered feeling like some kind of physic. His blue vision had showed him the exact shaping of each form before the unveiling, the supposed knowledge of past, present, and future of the Decepticons showing itself. Videos suddenly streamed before his eyes, not completely covering his vision but big enough not to ignore. One was playing him refusing, The unknown mech snatching him and doing something with his systems, his face twisting up into extreme pain, before his power lashed out and attacked the mech. The lashing out attached to the dead Mechs around him, starting them up. A second was playing him accepting, Soundwave gently putting him down on the berths, his hands reaching and bolts of red reaching out, starting the dead Mechs again. It seemed either way he as bound to restart the two Mechs on the berths. Sighing, Shawn decided to take the least painful way, creeped out by the sudden Video feeds.

The unknown Mech was watching him carefully, probably noticing his lack of attention. Shawn frowned, red optics narrowing into a glare. " Fine, but only because the other option is less desirable." The Mechs around him grinned harshly, except Soundwave, who just moved him towards Megatron's berth. Tipping his hand, Shawn slid out ungracefully onto his aft next to Megatron's unmoving foot. Grumbling, Shawn raised himself to his feet unsteadily, still not used to the 2 inch thrusters on his heels or the unconsciously swaying tail behind him. Taking careful steps, Shawn managed to only trip twice, the mini-cons laughing each time, before he made it to Megatron's ankle. Reaching out, Shawn gently touched the metal, waiting for the bolts. Absolutely nothing happened.

Shawn frowned, reached back, and touched again. Nothing. Growling, Shawn decided to try somewhere else. Using the body as a stabilizer, Shawn walked up the frame, watching for the sparks, the Large Mechs carefully tracking his movements. He reached the mid chest before he got any response. A red glow tinged his hand as he made it to the gaping hole left behind by the original Allspark. Reaching forward, into the wound, large bolt released from the glow, causing Shawn to flinch with a yelp and tumble back. The small charge seemed to be a big enough jumpstart, the blots racing along the body, reaching into joints and limb. Blue sparks shot from the wound, slowly closing it. As the last seem melded into place, the red sparks shot towards Megatron's head and lit up his optics. A harsh growl erupted from the formerly dead Mech, the jet quickly jumping into action. Shawn scrambled away from the flailing Mech to the edge of the Berth, a blue hand coming to hover at the edge. Stepping on, Shawn was lifted to Soundwave's Visor as the Mech stepped back, the unknown Mech stepping forward to tend to the awakened leader.

A few moments were spent dodging wayward strikes from the enraged leader and trying to calm him down. As the situation sunk in the movements gradually decreased until Megatron was left half sitting, half laying, haphazardly on the corner of the berth, the constructicon tightly in his grasp and struggling to get free. As the red gaze of the alien jet roamed over him, Shawn shuddered. Guilt flooded his systems, a sudden underline of glee coating it. Where that emotion had come from, he wasn't entirely sure but he was positive it wasn't his own. Being gleeful about Megatron's return just didn't seem like him. " Soundwave: Report!" The rasp in the Mechs voice was not missed, the Decepticon leader releasing his prisoner. The unknown Mech gasped and clutched his throat, rubbing the previously constricted energon tubes.

Soundwave nodded and began a long report on the recent Decepticon activities. Shawn half listened, Video feeds showing him exactly what was said in real time, a better update then any report. " Report: Decepticons currently based on 3rd solar planet, named Earth by natives. Main operation area is the crashed Decepticon flag ship, the Nemesis. Current forces on earth: Yourself, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Myself, ravage, Frenzy, Rumble, Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, Barricade, The Constructicons and their Gestalt form Devastator, Scorponok, Sideways, and Blitzwing. Deceased forces on earth: Blackout, Brawl, bonecrusher. Decepticons have current possession of one half of the Allspark, the Autobots hold the other half. Your resurrection: Possible from Allspark half. Current Autobot forces on earth: Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Bluestreak, The protectobots and their Gestalt form Defensor, The Aerialbots, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Jolt, Cliffjumper, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Blaster, Prowl. Deceased Autobots on earth: Jazz."

Megatron stood slowly, listening to Soundwave's report. He looked up Sharply at the mentioning of the Allspark but he didn't interrupt. As Soundwave finished, Megatron beckoned him over. Shawn felt nervous being near an active Megatron but he couldn't exactly stop Soundwave. The Truck stopped meters before his leader, the Jet grumbling thoughtfully. " Show me this half of the Allspark Soundwave. I was under the impression the Allspark casing was impenetrable." Soundwave pushed the hand Shawn was sitting in forward, the mechanic gulping nervously at the intense gaze Megatron gave him. " Allspark: Casing was destroyed when introduced to your spark. Transferred into the bodies of your killers. This one holds the power that returned you to us." Megatron frowned, reached out and poking Shawn harshly. The man hissed as the claw poked his shoulder, the metal flexing under the force but no permanent damage was caused. " You mean to tell me this puny Pretender is half of the Allspark?!" Shawn flinched at the bellow, closing in on himself. _What's a Pretender?_

It was like he said the magic word, text streamed across his eyes, all pertaining to pretenders. Or at least to Decepticon pretenders.

Pretender: A cybertronian who's Alt form does not pertain to a vehicular origin. Instead, Their alt form usually mimics another races form, usually organic in nature. Pretenders are used mainly for reconnaissance or spy work.

Well, that explains why he looked like a robotic human anyway. " Affirmative." Was Soundwave's response. Megatron looked him over, obviously unimpressed. Megatron gestured a hand towards him, most likely wanting to hold and inspect the small mech further. Soundwave carefully tipped him into the jets hand, Shawn scrambling away the whole time and failing miserably. Sitting sullenly in Megatron's hand, Shawn curled around himself again, Tail tightly coiled around a finger beneath him unconsciously. Megatron looked amused by that. The jet walked him over to the other body in the room, smirk firmly in place. Placing his hand beside the fallen solder, Megatron simply stated, " If your really the Allspark, how about a demonstration?" Shawn just sighed and uncoiled his tail, leaning forward and out of the hand, lightly placing it on the Helicopters chest. The red bolts came easily this time, Shawn already knew the process. They raced along the body and closed the blasted open spark chamber before racing up and lighting the optics. The helicopter burst into motion, rotor blades spinning rapidly, a panicked screech coming from the newly awakened mech. Megatron yanked him back, the swinging arm barely missing him by feet. " I hope this doesn't happen every time, its getting old." Shawn sighed. Looking up at the Decepticon leader, Shawn frowned. " Satisfied?"

The jet just grinned as the still unknown mech and Soundwave restrained the Helicopter. " Very." Shawn sighed and just looked down at his Alien body. He wished desperately the Allspark hadn't changed him completely, he rather missed his familiar skin and clothing. To his surprise a skin coloured liquid metal suddenly seeped out of his arms and legs, moving quickly over his body. The armour plating quickly moved around and shifted together, forming his former clothing. In seconds flat, he suddenly looked like human Shawn Conners again. Reaching slowly upward and feeling his face, smooth if somewhat hard skin greeted his fingers. Looking down, a Shawn Conners with dark red eyes greeted him, reflected from Megatron's armour. Looking up, Shawn met the amused gaze of Megatron, the leader leering down at him lazily. Shawn closed in on himself, nestled in the Decepticon leaders palm. A tail came from under his shirt and wrapped itself around a finger, Shawn shivered, he could almost feel the mental breakdown waiting to happen in his mind.

* * *

The Auto-bots were just starting there patrol routine, the shift changing, searching for the Decepticons when Sam noticed Optimus suddenly stiffen. It took the other Autobots to notice but it wasn't long before most of the base had surrounded him. Most were demanding if he had felt a Decepticon or if he could sense the Allspark before Optimus sat down sharply, a hand on his chest. The room quieted as Ratchet reached their leader. " Prime? Sir? Are you alright." Optimus just gazed out blankly until Ratchet hand waved past it a good few times. Looking up, Optimus catched the gaze of the whole room. " I can feel him." Most looked around confused, Ratchet leaning in sharply. " What are you talking about?" Optimus shuttered his Optics, a long drawn out sigh releasing from him. " The brother bond, I can feel it. Megatron is alive." the room seemed to suddenly loose its cool, Mechs shouting out in fear or confusion until Ratchet and Prowl settled them. " What are you talking about? How can he be alive?" The three higher ups shared a look, almost knowing exactly what had happened. " Shawn."

* * *

Suspense! Drama! Megatron alive? We all knew it would happen! Shawn hasn't quite taken all the info in yet, me thinks his brain is about to overload. Please continue with the reviews, reviews make me happen and try to think up new material faster. Everyone who reviews gets an Energon cookie! *Hold out a cookie jar*


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 finally… coo. A very much appreciated thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially those who did more the once! You all get cookies! *gives out yummy chocolate energon cookies* sorry about the slow update, the plot bunnies left for awhile before spontaneously coming back while I was playing a video game xD

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wish I got monies for this but I do not.

* * *

Shawn could safely say he much preferred Frenzy's and Rumble's pet treatment to this. Sitting perched on a throne arm in front of a large army while a clawed finger rubbed his back like a dog was just plain humiliating and it made the mechanic hate the Decepticon leader more then he already did, and that was a feat in itself. Megatron had immediately called all his forces to him as he left the med bay, situating himself in a large throne room in, what used to be, a central bridge area. The first to arrive had been the jets who first captured him, the black one immediately receiving a beat down from the newly alive leader. Shawn absolutely hated what he had been dragged into and it felt good to see the cause of his situation get his aft handed to him. The next to arrive was Soundwave and the cassettes, the mini-bots clinging to their host almost possessively as Soundwave took up position beside the large throne. Next was the med bay mech and Blackout, the latter looking in wonder at himself, almost in disbelief that he was alive.

The last to arrive was the rest of the Constructicons, Sideways, Barricade and Blitzwing. The triple change easily dwarfed the rest, Megatron only reaching his lower chest. The small army had made a makeshift semi-circle around the throne and Megatron. The leader had immediately started on a long speech in true tyrant style, Shawn held tightly in his hand. Emotions flooded the mechanic, glee, amazement, hope, joy, stoic. It confused the hell out of him, why did he feel these things? He shouldn't feel respect for Megatron, or joy at his words. It was wrong to feel hopeful for the Decepticon cause or joyous at the leaders return. Shawn felt like the world had tilted on end, nothing made sense anymore. He clutched his head and tried to force the strange emotions out and at first it felt like it was working. That was until a large wave of calm and concern hit him, making him gasp out. What the hell was going on?! He shouldn't feel calm or concerned right now, he should feel anger and fear, doubt and trepidation at being at the mercy of the Autobots greatest threat!

A shiver ran along his spine as he felt the concern grow and a questioning pulse rang through him. He caught a waving pulse along the bond lines before the emotions hit. Following the line, he found the other end to be connected to Soundwave. Small pulses were exchanged back and forth rapidly in front of him. The glee was coming from Ratbat, the small Symbiote swinging rapid on Soundwave's antennae, Stoic rang from ravage, the cat almost looking like it was asleep, Hope was from Frenzy, the small mech practically vibrating in his seat, Amazement was from Rumble, the mech clutching his twins servo unconsciously, and Joy was from Lazerbeak, the bird preening itself. A fear as building up in him, the lines started to blur together and the emotions started to bleed into one. How was he supposed to know how to react to something when he didn't know what he was actually feeling? He couldn't take it, not after all that had happened. He couldn't control his own body anymore and now he couldn't control how he felt? It was unfair and it was all that damn cube's fault! A harsh cry suddenly released from the mechanic, the screech surprising the Decepticons assembled. A red light burst off of the small human, scorching the hand around him. Megatron dropped the hysterical man quickly, the red light spreading rapidly away from the distraught man.

Shawn didn't know what was going on, he was sinking into a river of despair and fear until a sudden warmth hit him, a comforting cocoon surrounding him, dragging him up and out. The fear bled away and only comfort and concern was left. Shawn opened his eyes, he didn't know when he closed them, and found himself tightly held in a large blue hand. Slowly looking out between the fingers, Shawn saw Megatron getting his hand patched up and a small smoking crater embedded into the armrest he had previously sat on. Gazing up, Shawn met the flashing visor of Soundwave, the link between them showing the pulsing comfort and concern was from him. The Decepticon army was looking at him in amazement and, Shawn couldn't believe it, pride, more so from Starscream then the others. A shaking laugh came from him as the large Decepticon leader gazed questioningly at him. "oops?"

* * *

Sam was worried. The Autobots seemed to lose some of their upbeat attitude as the information about Megatron sunk in. Optimus seemed to just brood in his office, the soldiers only half-heartedly went about trying to find Shawn. Jolt almost never left the base, he just sat in the rec. room and stared blankly at the wall. Sam couldn't take it anymore, the Auto-bots needed a moral boost, and Sam knew just what they needed.

Walking into the med bay, Sam saw Ratchet sitting alone behind his desk, data-pads strewn about him messily. The medic didn't look to be trying very hard to clean the mess or do the paperwork. Walking carefully around the desk, Sam put a hand gently on the pede in front of him. The medic flinched, just now noticing the presence of the small boy. " Was there something you needed Sam?" Shrugging, Sam gave the medic reassuring smile. " I was wondering." the boy climbed into the offered hand that rested beside him, " I'm turning into the same thing as Shawn right?" Ratchet blinked questioningly at the boy. " That was our theory, yes." Sam nodded, trying to see how to word his thought. " So if I'm turning into something like Shawn and Shawn resurrected Megatron, does that mean I could resurrect someone?" Ratchet rubbed his chin, staring blankly at his office. " I suppose so. We don't really know how Megatron was resurrected but I suppose it could be done. Why?" Sam grinned at the medic, a mischievous glint in his eye. "well I was hoping that maybe we could get Jazz moving again, what do you say?"

Ratchet gazed down at the boy in surprise until a look of wonder flooded over it. Gently putting the boy down, Ratchet rushed to the taped off area of the med bay that held Jazz, muttering supplies and tools he would need. Sam just grinned and walked out of the office, a yelp of surprise ringing along the corridors. Seems Ratchet saw fit to let the rest of the ark know as well.

* * *

Meanwhile……

* * *

Sunstreaker wasn't known for his respect of other people, his general attitude and actions spoke quite otherwise. His belief of beauty and general higher standard kept him in the mindset that most Mechs were a walking target. This changed when the twins became the suddenly official caretakers of the 7 small mini-bots Shawn left behind when he was kidnapped. Sunstreaker held a very high respect for the small human's ability to care for and manage the walking energy houses. With Turbo missing with his caretaker, the roller twins had picked blueprint out as their next target. They hid his projects, stole extra tools, stuck him to places, even painted him colours, and the Lambo twins had to deal with a distraught handy knife every time.

Sunstreaker had quickly broken down, how the human could deal with this every day was a miracle. The yellow mech was currently looking franticly under foot and tables for a missing Epicentre, the small remote like Bot thoroughly enjoying his 'game'. Screaming in frustration the yellow twin turn to sideswipe, who was holding a distraught Blueprint as the roller twins spun around his feet. " I can't take this anymore! Let someone else deal with these little monsters! I'm done!" Sideswipe gasped as his twin rushed from the room. " Sunny wait! Don't leave me alone with them!" the sliding doors slammed shut behind the yellow twin, leaving the red Lambo to fend for himself. The 7 mini-bots gazed up at their remaining caretaker, the roller twins sporting surprisingly vicious grins. _Oh Primus save me._ Sideswipe hoped desperately for a saviour, the chaos in the room escalating 10 fold.

Ironhide stood outside the door, the chaos within clearly heard, An amused Optimus prime beside him. " How long do you think he'll last before he gives in and asks for help?" Optimus grinned at his old friend. " I'll give him 10 minutes, 15 tops." the Topkick laughed as a small sob could be heard through the door. " Nah, he won't ask that early, to much pride. I'll say an hour, 2 at most." Ironhide grinned, a small thump banging at the door beside them. " Wanna bet?" Optimus shook the trucks hand, grinning. " Your on."

* * *

The ark was a mostly quiet ship, making monitor duty a dull and boring job which had been saddled on the only mech who didn't complain, Jolt. The electric Mech stared blankly at the screens, a barren desert meeting the gaze. A small graph beside his was monitoring for Decepticon or Allspark signals, the Auto-bots still hoping Shawn might emit a signal. It had been a few hours since Optimus felt the new brother bond, the Auto-bots slightly worried the Decepticons would be planning strikes now that their leader was online. Energon was on the forefront of every bots mind, Wheeljack and Perceptor trying to find ways to convert earth minerals into the vital liquid. So far all attempts had failed, Wheeljack stating a important factor was missing and the scientists couldn't quite figure it out.

Jolt was moved out of his funk as the graph beside him blared out a alarm. Gazing slowly at the screen, the Mech stared uncomprehendingly until the alarm pierced his guilt ridden processor. Surprise and hope quickly dominated his expression, the bot quickly moving to the ship wide comm. " Optimus, we got a signal! Its an Allspark signature! Its coming from the desert to the north!"

(Note: I live in Canada, as such I have no knowledge of USA terrain. If there is no desert to the north of the Autobot base I apologise and state this. it's a fanfic, just go with it.)

The Auto-bot leader was quick to make it to the monitor station, others flowing in behind. " Have you tracked it?" Jolt shook his head. " Not yet, its still processing. Something is blocking or warping the signal, like its below a large amount of minerals." the large screen over them showed a zoomed out view of the desert, a blinking target showing above their position. The map slowly moved in as the signal was tracked until it quite suddenly disappeared. " What? No! what happened!" Jolt franticly tried to get the signal back but it wasn't working. Optimus put a gentle servo on the frantic Mech, a small smile on his face. " Its alright Jolt. At least we have a general area of where the Decepticons are stationed now. We can go from here." The Mech nodded sullenly, the screen showing the start of a mountain range. " your right Optimus, at least we're not blindly looking anymore. I just wish we new where they were exactly, who knows what those decepticons are doing to that poor boy." Optimus nodded. " I know but Shawn is strong, he can take care of himself until we can rescue him." _I hope._

* * *

Shawn held Turbo tightly to his chest, Soundwave having handed the small mini-bot to him on their way out of the throne room. The mechanic was currently in his compartment again, Megatron ordering the communications specialist to watch the small human as the army planned its first resource strike. Energon was currently their focus, the fuel needed before an attack on the Auto-bots could take place. It seemed when the Allspark left Cybertron, energon had suddenly stopped being made, the resource quickly drying up. The armies were in desperate need of fuel. Shawn hoped they couldn't make more, if they dies from lack of fuel then no way could he bring them back, problem solved.

The mechanic had other worries though. What if Soundwave hadn't found way to stop him? While the deaths of the Decepticons weren't a big loss, what if the power hadn't stopped there? He could have taken out the entire planet before he ran out of power, and maybe not even then. _Ok, controlling power first, finding a way from Decepticons second. No point in getting away only to kill the planet without Soundwave near. _Turbo was resting quietly in his arms, the small bot having run himself ragged without his creator near. Shawn still couldn't believe the small, easily scared bot would be a future Constructicon variant. The man didn't flinch when the small plugs came form the walls, he knew it wouldn't stop them anyway and he didn't want to wake turbo. It was odd though, he didn't feel tired so why were they coming? Shrugging, Shawn let them jack in and closed his eyes, breathing slowly.

Images started flooding in again, stopping on a image of a final stage Turbo talking to a bot who's alt mode was clearly a high end racing vehicle. The car was jeering him, a near identical mech joining in. Turbo just sighed and, with expert easy, flicked them away with his tail. Shawn grinned at the indigent cries from the cars who, after a short inspection, was identified as X-grind and backslide. The siblings continued to interact, the much large Turbo fending off the cars easily. Shawn watched with pride as his small timid turbo stood up to his bullies. " Impressive no? and this is all thanks to you being kidnapped. Turbo would have stayed in his brothers shadows if he hadn't followed you into the Decepticon base. There he will learn to stand up and stop his brothers, size or not." Shawn frowned at the Allspark beside him, the perfect being watching in contentment at the scene before them.

" What do you want now?" the perfect being looked down at him in pride. " I see your learning the effects of your power, that is good. It was necessary for Megatron to live again. With out him, the Cybertronians will never learn how to live in continued peace. While Megatron may come off at the aggressor, he had many points to be made by fighting this war. If the auto-bots win without learning the lesson the Decepticons wish to give them, then the war will be for nothing." Shawn blinked at the sudden history lesson, the message slowly sinking in. " Oh? And why is Megatron fighting this war?" The Allspark smiled in pride at him, like a father who's child had made the right decision about not going to the wild frat party down the street. " Megatron fights for the oppressed. His forces come from the shady, over worked, poor areas of the world. Their lives had been filled with strife and hardship, all generated by a world that hadn't beheld war or conflict in many millennia. All the world was driven by was who could get the largest wealth, the best job, the best life. Much like your industrial countries of earth."

Shawn gaped at the scene before him, slum streets covered in barely functioning Mechs. Scraps and garbage littered around, Mechs walked in a daze, optics blank. "Why didn't anyone do anything? Surely the Autobots didn't let these Mechs live this voluntarily." the Allspark laughed, not a condescending laugh but more a laugh of someone who knew a inquiry was coming. " The situation on the prewar Cybertron was much like your current problem of starvation in Africa. People are aware of the problem but the ones with the power to change it either do not care or think someone else will do it. The planet was in a stagnant state. Nothing was changing and the slums were getting bigger. When Megatron became the High lord protector, he wanted to change the conditions, but the council disagreed. The council liked their high paying jobs and high income, they didn't want to lose it. So Megatron started a secret organization, the Decepticons, who started attacking power plants and healing stations. The Autobots, naturally, defended the resources and the war began. It quickly escalated until Megatron thought the only way to win would be to take my power and force the Autobots to listen and change the planet. Optimus saw his move and, in a desperate act, blasted me off planet, unknowingly sealing the doom of Cybertron."

Shawn sat heavily on the ground, information sinking in. " But wouldn't Optimus think that maybe a change would be good? He must have seen the slums and the conditions the bots were in, why didn't he let Megatron win and change Cybertron?" The Allspark gazed sadly at him, " Optimus believes in peace and rights for everyone but his forces are composed of those who liked the old way of living. If he agreed with his brother then he would have been seen as a Decepticon supporter and then nothing would change. It was unavoidable to Oppose his brother, Just like it was unavoidable that the war would start. Do not blame Prime and do not Blame Megatron. The Autobots need to see that their way was killing the planet long before Megatron started his war. Peace cannot last unless this is achieved. I will be informing Sam as well, you will not be doing this alone. I would not wish of you to do this unless is was completely necessary. You, my carrier, are the only hope for a lasting peace for my children. Keep the Decepticons safe, they need the hope."

The Allspark faded away, leaving Shawn sitting alone in front of a slum Cybertron. The scene slowly faded away, the chest compartment coming back into focus. Turbo twisted softly in his arms, cords loosely around him. Shawn felt a small tear streak down his face. Before the image faded, Shawn saw a sight more horrible them he could imagine. A femme was carrying a small sparkling, the baby looking almost on the verge of death. The two were stuck in a corner as fanciful coloured bots passed them, frowns and jeers coming from them as they spotted the femme. _I swear on my life that it will never happen again. The Cybertronians will learn the lesson the Allspark wants them to see, I wont stop until they do. _A determination arose in him, Shawn clutching Turbo close to him. _Even if I have to make them see, they will learn it. _

* * *

Chapter 9 is complete! Writers block has been defeated! *claps happily* I have a lot of spare time right now so I have time to think through chapters more so hopefully they come out a little better written. Any ideas people have for the story I'm happy to hear, any suggestions helps the plot come together :D energon cookies for all! Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally updated woo! X-mas time is so hectic! Chapter 10 already! I never expected to get 10 chapters so quickly :D reviewers ftw! Im trying to get to the action but back story demands I write him first . but not to worry, I hope in the next couple chapters I can get some fight scenes in :D.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters, I cant think of anything witty right now.

* * *

Shawn stared at his hand intensely. The fingers twitched faintly but other then that nothing significant happened. Glaring intently at the appendage, Shawn flared his hand. Nothing. Turbo rocked on his aft back and forth, clutching his feet, on the floor nearby, watching Shawn curiously. The little race car had sat there for 3 hours already and nothing had happened. The man had just sat and flared his hand for the whole three hours. The mini-bot had no idea what he was doing but the twins had a bet going on how long the man would sit and repeat the motion. After dropping off the mechanic back to his small 'apartment' area in Soundwave's Berthroom, the cassette twins had taken to playing games with the small race car. Hide and seek had been the favourite one for the mini-bot. After getting tired of the games, Turbo had gone to find his creator, only to find him sitting on his bed staring intently at his hand. A small crowd had slowly built up around the area, all watching to small man.

" You think he's broken?" Rumble asked his twin, the other mini-cons around him shrugged. Frenzy reached over slowly and gently tapped the man. A hand whipped up and batted the limb aside before resting again beside the mechanic. " Guess not. What do you think he's doing?" Frenzy replied. The mini-cons shrugged again. Another poke. Another swat. A grin slowly formed on the mini-cons face as Shawn's swats got more forceful.

Poke. Swat. Poke. Swat. Poke. Swat. Po-

" Damn it Frenzy, would you stop poking me?!" Shawn whipped around with a snarl, his hand flaring again. Different from the last 4 hours, Shawn's hand suddenly radiated red and a large red bolt of static suddenly launched from the limb and stuck the offending appendage attacking the mechanic's person. Frenzy backed up with a yelp, his hand smoking and sparking. A large hole had been burned into the armour, wires beneath burnt out and black. " Holy hell!" Shawn flinched back from the mini-con, watching his hand like it was a fiend. The mini-cons slowly backed away from the frowning man who was staring at a still slightly red hand. The glow dissipated and the hand was once again a peach color.

" What the slag was that?!" Frenzy yelled as Soundwave came over and inspected his hand. " Order: Report to med bay for repairs. Servo systems compromised." Shawn stared at his hand hard, as if trying to will the appendage to answer the inquiry. " I don't know. I seem to radiate some sort of energy when I have negative emotions like rage or fear. I guess it lashes out at who ever is nearest. What I wanna know is why I cant get it to go when I want to and stop it when I don't want it to. " The room became silent, Soundwave standing slightly in front of his mini-con team.

" Inquiry: Energy did not lash out when I took you from Megatron. Why?" Shawn growled and gripped his hair, determined to pull out a few strands. " I don't know! Its all that damn cube's fault! I could have spent my days decaling cars and tricking out sweet rides but NO! That stupid cube had to land on OUR planet and screw up OUR technology decided to go AWOL and THEN it had to go and destroy itself, ending up lodging inside me AND giving me freaky powers I cant control OR decipher! This is just PERFECT! Fantabulos! I'm so happy about this situation I could choke myself to oblivion with my own hands! God, I wish I could blow something up right now, preferably a specific red, blue, and purple jet team!"

A red sheen had steadily grown around the man as his rant continued, small red imprint lasting where his feet fell as he paced. The Decepticons, survival instincts very intact, had retreated to the other side of the room long ago, watching the time bomb across form them slowly count to zero. Ravage spoke up. " Do you think the kidnapping, Allspark meddling, and resurrections finally got to him?" the communications team shrugged. A small explosion sounded, dust kicking up from where the mechanic stood. As it settled, a large new whole in the wall was discovered, as well as the, now unconscious, glowing human. The Cons looked to each other for explanation, but none were forthcoming.

* * *

Shawn opened his eyes to see the, now familiar, sight of memories spinning around him. The white-clad being stood nearby, watching the maelstrom. " Back so soon?" Shawn growled. He didn't care that this being could possibly kill him in seconds, he was sick and tired of being pushed around and having stuff shoved onto him. He wanted his long overdue answers and retribution, as well as a How-to guide for his freakiness. " Ok, I get the need to join Cybertronians, really I do. And I get the role Megatron is needed for. I am A Ok with all of that. I draw the line when I suddenly can spew large red lightning bolts that can, apparently, destroy said Cybertronians by simply RADIATING them! You didn't say that when I gained the red Decepticon energy that I would destroy stuff around me because I got annoyed or scared! Your plan for uniting the two forces are gonna be short lived if I accidentally KILL all the Decepticons because you wont tell me how to CONTROL my powers!" Shawn breathed hard after he was done, the Allspark just looking at him with that damnedable smile. " Shawn, do not worry. Once you have gained control of yourself, you will gain control of your power. Great power cannot be forced into compliance, you must first show it you can control yourself before it will submit to you. I gave you this responsibility because i know you can achieve this. You will see past the wrongs and inequalities of your situation and you will find a balance that will work for you. Once you gain control, you will steadily be rewarded with full power, yours to do with as you wish for the future of Cybertron." Shawn gapped at the Being, only one fact really registering. " Wait a minute! That orb of sheer destruction I made in Megatron's hand wasn't my full power?!" The being smiled and nodded. " That's right, the power you wield now is a test run. Once you show aptitude in control and usage, you will earn more, steadily gaining until you have it all. Until then it will remain here with me, awaiting the time it can join you." Shawn sat heavily to the ground, limp and staring blankly. " No.. way.." shaking his head, a thought came to him. " Wait a minute, I have a question. The Decepticons.. They were debating how to gain energon. The forces need energon to survive. They said, when the Allspark was around energon was abundant but when the Allspark disappeared it suddenly stopped being made. You wouldn't happen to know where to get any would you?"

The being grinned, a proud grin of a teacher to a Grade A student. " Most wise to ask me this. That ties in with another of your duties. Cybertron was a desolate and cold as Mars before I was created and breathed life to it. Everything on Cybertron was made and destroyed by me until I found the right balance. Out of this balance came the Cybertronians and their way of life. Everything about them traced back to me. Their reproduction, their materials to build shells, even their food source. I was the source of energon, the substance created and put deep into the ground for the planet dwellers to find." A large picture of Cybertron was shown, workers mining up large pink crystals. "When Prime shipped me off the planet, I could no longer supply the planet with the life giving energy. Energon, you see, is just your basic materials. Iron, hydrogen, neon, etc. it's the last added component that makes it energon, a component only able to be given by me. The energy. The life giving blue energy makes the ordinary minerals into a infused power house able to fuel a cybertronian. The type of base material, such as lead or hydrogen, dictates what kind of energon it will be. Low, medium, high, etc."

Shawn gaped at the being, each type of energon flashing before him. A pink low grade cube, a purple medium, a light blue high grade, and a dark blue ultra high. " Your ability to utilise both powers is crucial. Your job is, not only to protect with your red energy, but to breathe life and sustain with the blue. While Sam will have a much easier time with both, as long as the factions are separated only you can create the life cubes for them. Do not fail them, they need you more then they think. Show them you are worth more then they require and you will be on your way to unity." The room started to fade, marking there time to part. "Wait!" Shawn reached after the fading image of the being. " How do I make energon?!" The being grinned. " Do not worry, instinct will guide you!"

* * *

Shawn groaned as he awoke, the ceiling greeting him. Turning over onto his stomach, Shawn sat him, resting on his knees. The room was, surprisingly, empty. This might have something to do with him being in a human size room. It was more of a hastily furnished box then anything but the important thing was it had a roof. Flopping back down, Shawn thought long and hard on his dream. He knew he couldn't put off helping the Decepticons. The being probably would chew him out for it. Nor could he ignore making energon, he wasn't cruel enough to let people starve when he KNEW he could help. 'well, I guess theirs only one thing to do. Good bye sanity and normal life, hello Allspark induced importance, responsibility, and unwanted headaches.' Getting up, Shawn Glanced at the only door and casually walked to it, testing it. He jumped back when it slid open. Raising an eyebrow, he exited the box to find a familiar sight of the Decepticon med bay. Turning around, he spotted his former room. It was a small metal box situated on a spare counter. Hinged along the side showed the roof could be removed for easy access. Glancing around, finding the room empty, Shawn gazed down at the floor, some twenty feet away. ' Ok, not going to try that one, maybe they have a ladder.' The mechanic was determined to get out of the med ay before that freaky Con medic came back. The lack of scrolling text and info made the man a little nervous, used to the constant streaming of info in his vision.

' On that note, just why didn't he get any text? Shouldn't I have the entire Decepticon history stored somewhere in my super computer brain?' Shawn speculated the mystery of missing text in freaky Allspark vision, searching for a ladder, when the med bay door opened. The , not so surprising, sight of Soundwave entering was both a relief and worry. Relief because it wasn't the weird textless medic and worry because Megatron followed him in after. Being in a empty med bay with Megatron and only having Soundwave as a possible shield wasn't cool in Shawn's opinion. " I know what your thinking! Don't say anything. First, I'm sorry for the whole in the wall, it just looked so tantalisingly destructible. Second, the Allspark dream I had gave me good news and somewhat neutral news."

The Jet leader gazed at the, questionably sane, human. The admitting of dreams about the Allspark didn't seem to faze the Con leader, the jet motioning the small being to continue. " Well, good news I know how to get energon. Go Allspark." The two larger being started, the leader leaning in close. " Are you certain human?! If you jest…" Shawn nodded quickly. " Positive. Now the neutral news is I don't know how to make the energon and apparently on Shawn and I can do so, despite any attempts so far that might have been fruitful." Shawn paced the counter, flinching every time either Cons shifted place. " Again I'm sorry for the whole, and your hand… and Frenzy's hand." Shawn shifted uncomfortably. " As you can imagine, I'm not exactly in the best position to react calmly and with caution, But I will try harder to control the power and complete the mission given to me."

Megatron seemed to smirk at the shifty human. " And what mission is that?" Shawn blinked, suddenly realising ha hadn't once explained the Allspark's wishes to the large leader. " To protect all Cybertronians and preserve their lives of course, but mostly the Decepticon sparks." Megatron watched the human sceptically. " Really? And im to believe you're the all powerful force that will lead us to victory, decreed by the Allspark itself?" Shawn snorted. " Oh hells no. I'm only supposed to make sure all the Decepticon spark live safely and make sure you make peace with Prime and his merry band of bots. He said nothing about gaining a Con victory. Sorry to burst your bubble."

Megatron grinned. " So, boy, what of your counterpart. What is his role?" Shawn tilted his head, " You mean Sam? He's supposed to watch the Autobots, like me with you guys, and strive for peace as well. He doesn't really get a protection job though, his energy isn't really right for it." Megatron frowned. " And why do you tell me this? How do I know it is real?" Shawn grinned. " Well why not? If you know im going for world peace and keeping everyone alive then it'll be no surprise when I start doing Starscream tendencies to stop your plans. It's easier in the long run for you to know, that way I have less struggle convincing peace is good for everyone." the human grinned at the disgruntled face of the large Con leader. 'Phase one complete, convincing Cons im slightly crazy is a go. This'll be so much easier now, sane people don't attempt breaking millennia long wars just because a cube tells em to anyway. I fear for my sanity sometimes too. Ok, energon first, getting Autobots to see error of ways second, control freaky powers third.' Shawn nodded, making the Cons beside him gaze at him questioningly. Shawn shook his head. " Nothing, how about we start on that energon, cant have people starving before we get a peace treaty right?"

* * *

Sam looked at the nearly finished body of Jazz, the solstice showing almost no marks of being split in half, except the slight height difference. Ratchet was putting the finished touched before the attempt at life was tried. Sam had gained a blue vision some time ago, ratchet announcing his transformation was almost complete. He had since gained a file on ratchet, Prime, Jazz, and Bumblebee. Oddly enough, Ironhide didn't have one. A small clank pulled Sam's attention to Ratchet, who was setting down his tools. " Alright Sam, Im going to put you near his spark chamber. See if you can gain a reaction." Nodding, Sam climbing into the offered hand and was carried over to the limp body. Being placed gently on the Solstice's chest, he was directed to a small chamber at the center of the chest. Taking a breathe, and gaining a encouraging nod from Ratchet, Sam reached out to the chamber. Blue lanced from his hand, the bolts racing along the body, jump starting systems and code before settling into the chamber. A once black visor lit up a brilliant blue, a gasp and cough racking the, relatively small, Bot. Ratchet, held down the bot as he swung out, clipping a table. " Jazz! Calm down, your sae at base!" The small bot stopped thrashing and gazed at the medic. " Ratchet?"

* * *

And I'm done! don't expect a fast update, X-mas demands attention. :D sorry for the crappy writing, I was never good at making a story go from point A to point B without going to point X, J, and 87 as well xD. Please review and if anything is unclear don't be afraid to ask, I'll gladly type up a paragraph for each chapter and explain where it was supposed to go xD.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, im sorry but this isn't an update. The mechanic storyline has decided to die and the plot bunnies left. I have absolutely no idea where to go from here so, even though I really don't want to, Im discontinuing Mechanic. D: **

**I absolutely, 100%, encourage anyone who might want to adopt this story or any of my characters to go ahead and ASK me to take a stab at it. I will provide you with how I wanted the stories plot to proceed and the ending scenario I had planned for Shawn and the mini-bots. Of course, don't be shy do make any changes in how the plot is told, I'm just happy if you can include Shawn's cybertronian design and how his story ends in your rendition. Just ask permission first please so im not looking around going, " That's my idea!" **

**Again, I'm sorry and I hope I can one day maybe rewrite and finish Mechanic and many other plots I had thought up. On this note, if anyone is interested in any other of my fanfics and what to do the same thing, don't hesitate to ask. Most times I'm glad to see a whole story written out for my ideas, more then if there written by me. **

**So once again, I have stopped writing more chapters for Mechanic and I'm really sorry for anyone who's disappointed **

**Youko-kun 3**


	12. adoption info

To banditgal: I thank-you for asking to continue mechanic and I whole heartedly agree to it :D

First of all: you are allowed to rewrite everything I've written thus far if it includes major points like the details of the Allspark transformation, energon requirements, the mini-bots and their names, Soundwave and the Symbiote connection, megatron resurrection, frenzy resurrection, Starscream's trine, and involvement in mission city. You can absolutely change the Autobots the arrive, the Decepticons that arrive, how the Allspark dreams happen, and how Shawn is kidnapped.

Things to know: this story spans many, many years. Long enough to see all the sparklings grow into there final stage and long after. Growth time in completely up to you but 5 years is a minimum.

already known is that turbo grows into a constructicon, this is mostly due to the express need of excavators to acquire materials needed to create energon. The main source for low grade energon is basic metals like iron, steel, etc. since the Decepticons aren't really pro human, there missions mostly consist of overtaking mines and area's high in these materials, a sort of take on the raids on power plants in G1 only its basic materials this time. This creates a high demand for miners and transporters. Turbo's growth mods are directed to this objective.

Growth mods are the armor stages from sparkling to final armor by the way.

Shawn stays with the Decepticons for the duration of this story, except maybe for kidnapping attempts here and there by Autobots.

Backslide and x-grind are of course heavily influence by the lambo twins, who take a large leap in responsibility from taking care of the mini-bots, and there growth mods are designed to finish at high speed stunts and stealth vehicles. They'll be used as scouts and point runners for transport crews shuttling energon materials.

Gateway, the radio, is heavily influenced by blaster and the communications world. His growth stages are geared to end in another Symbiote or host carrier, your pick. His weapons are influence by sound and radio waves.

Code, the laptop, becomes a expert hacker and tracker, his growth mods are geared to end in a bot like hound mixed with frenzy. He can have a stationary or mobile alt, your pick.

Network, the T.V., becomes very adept at surveillance and becomes red alerts protégé, he works a lot with gateway and they create a much stonger both with each other. His alt mode is up to you.

Blueprint, the pocket knife, predicably becomes ratchets apprentice and gains a alt mode accordingly, he becomes the mini-bot team medic.

Lastly, Epicentre, the handheld electromagnetic pulsar, becomes a frontliner, his weapons predicably using his innate ability to shut down signals and machines. He's the main figher of the mini-bot team.

With the exception of turbo, all the mini-bot work together as a team, not unlike a gestalt but without the combining. They stay with the auto-bots and take Sam as an adoptive creator.

Sam will also have the Allspark dreams with the same info but geared to his needs as the fount of life and his relative defencelessness outside regular means. (IE. Not Allspark fuelled)

The deal about some bots or cons not being on screen for Shawn and Sam is because they have the opposite faction spark ( Ie. Ironhide has a con spark and constructicons are auto-bot born) this fact helps Shawn and Sam create peace because the factions are already mixed. You can decide who else is switched ( Maybe a little Starscream the Autobot action? Or ratchet the con? XD)

The Fic was planned to end with the war ended and the cybertronians working together on Cybertron to rebuild, with decepticons on one half, the capital being kaon, and Autobots on the other, Iacon being the capital, with Sam living on the bot side and Shawn on the cons. Any pairing that grow with the bots and cons is entirely up to you but Sam and Shawn can only be paired if they upgrade to full cybertronian forms. I'm not a fan of human/bot relations and it don't make much sense to me.

The path from energon battle on earth to peace on Cybertron is completely up to you but it must include plans by Sam and Shawn in it, a physic link between them can also be used as a plot device if needed.

If any further info is needed for the fic don't be afraid to ask me anything, I would much enjoy debates on what should be included and what not. :D happy writing and I can't wait for the new fic!

Youko-kun.

Edit: i sort of wanted the cybertronians to eventually bring the war back to cybertron and restart its descruction while Shawn and Sam are desperately trying to stop them. it gets to the point where they think its hopeless and are going to stop trying when the decepticons capture optimus. Shawn uses the opportunity to explain to optimus the allspark's wants and they make a plan to end the war, using the public execution planned for the prime. details are up to you.

Edit: well the war is kinda relevent in that just because megatron is resurrected doesn't mean he's suddenly " Oh woe is me and the error of my ways! i must make peace with my brother and all will be well!" megatron is a hardcore tyrant and badass, he's not gonna stop the war just because he's killed once, and now that he has one goal completed, gaining the allspark, he'll strive even harder for his complete conquest of long as something oppose his rule, he wont stop. he may be right in the need to start a war but he's by far not the right personality to run it. he wont give up easily and just one "small squishy" wont change his mind. i doubt anything, beside complete destruction of his entire culture, could stop him from pursuing the war to it's very end. of couse the story ends with megatron stopping the war, but not until a shift in character happens. megatron as he is now wont stop for anything. the story need to develop his character into one who would rule by his brother fairly, protect cybertron, and see the right path, not be a selfish tyrant who wants his way always.

About the energon: i see it a a type of ore. once regular minerals are infused with allspark energy, it becomes pure solid energy or energon ore. once this infused mineral is passed through a refiner, it turns into liquid energy and stored in containers that it can be drawn from and put into ration cubes. the more pure the mineral the longer it lasts and stronger the grade. over time the allsparks power would exit the substance and turn into energon waste, which can be recycled into the refiner but the more times its recycled the lower the grade. sparkling grade is made this way.

Edit: ending the war on earth is perfectly fine if it works better into your version, but i'd still like to see them rebuild cybertron into the faction halves. the brother bond could work like say, Megatron had repressed it so he could better fight against Optimus and during his resurrection, shawn restarts all his systems, including the bond which is why optimus is so suprised he can feel it again.

edit: adding a mini-bot depends on what it is. as i stated the mini-bots act as a team when they grow older so any new mini-bots would have to fit into the team and not be overly the same as any of the existing mini-bots. this is of course if it will be a auto-bot, if its a decepticon, it will have to follow the " construction machinery" detail and become a new contructicon to keep with the "energon race" idea, all depends on what idea's you have for the new mini-bot.

edit: well if the mini-bot goes with shawn to the decepticons, then she will have to have some sort of construction alt mode when she grows older, if it keeps with that design i have no problems, the only thing is she can't be too much like turbo so making her anything but shy timid and clingy, your good to go :)

edit: thats fine with me, her temper matches turbo's shyness and it makes for very interesting idea's. i can't wait to see what you do with it :) bother-sister bond anyone? heh

Edit: the way i had Jolt work was when Shawn became a symbiote for Soundwave, he became shawn's gaurdian. when the two factions begin the energon war, jolt leads many strikes to reclaim Shawn for the autobots, but when he finds out Shawn wants to stay per the Allsparks wishes, he declares himself neutral and claims himself as one of Shawns gaurdians. he then helps any plans Shawn makes to create peace for cybertron.

cybertronian names shouldn't be implemented until full transformation has happened, and if they were to be given as an idea to the carriers, i would think a little hesitation would be prudent, just because I know i wouldn't change my name that easily and their names keep a sort of attachment to the race their no longer apart of. later in the story when restoring cybertron is looking possible and they come to terms with there fates about living almost eternally, then they can take on cybertronian names, at least i think thats what would happen.


	13. Mechanic rewrite

Hello~ I'm back everyone~  
After a long hiatus, A really long hiatus, im finally ready to take a stab at rewriting Mechanic.  
Now, I plan on making a completely new story, taking elements from the transformers and basically making a new universe for them.  
I am planning on reworking everything, it will basically make it a brand new story.  
I loved mechanic when I was writing it, but looking back on it, its very, very mary sueish. I plan on fixing a lot of things, and not take on so many characters at once.  
Please stay tuned for my new story being opened, I will keep the same title so it will be easier to find.

: i enjoy reading reveiws and getting back into the swing of writting again

Youko-kun


End file.
